Rukia Baby
by mojo-licious
Summary: A hollow attack causes Rukia to change into a toddler and chaos ensues.. The dramatics halted as all three Kurosaki’s peered down at a small toddler looking back at them with bright violet eyes. She giggled as the odd family..
1. Discovery

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter One

- **Discovery** -

The Kurosaki house bustled with activity as everyone was getting ready for a day of work and school. Ichigo returned to his room with an extra plate of food. After making sure to close and lock his bedroom door, he knocked several times on the closet.

"Oye Rukia hurry up or your food will get cold."

Silence.

Ichigo frowned realizing Rukia was probably still angry about last night's hollow attack.

"Rukia I apologized a hundred times for that already," Ichigo grumbled.

Still no response.

"Fine be like that," he growled and left, making sure to slam his bedroom door in the process.

A small pair of violet eyes opened startled by the loud noise.

Some time later Yuzu was searching for her beloved toy Kon. When she realized the stuffed animal was not in her room she went to her brothers room. Oddly enough she had found the stuffed creature beneath her brothers covers on many occasions. It had startled her at first as she didn't think her brother to be the type to cling onto plushies, but she had refrained from questioning him. Karin had informed her that their brother had the most unusual tendencies and so she had left it at that. Often when she found the stuffed animal she wondered if her brother was gay and had trouble coming out of the closet. She had seen several talk shows with people having such problems. Catching sight of an orangish yellow foot beneath the covers she tugged and pulled realizing that the plushie seemed to be wedged between something. The pressure was suddenly released and Yuzu found herself crashing into her brother's closet oblivious to the tears streaming out of Kon's beady eyes as he lost his grip on the bed. The ruckus caused her older sister to come barging in.

"Yuzu!" Karin shouted as she watched her younger sister rubbing the back of her head with one hand while holding an ugly lion in the other. Karin frowned at her sister.

"Honestly still going after plushies," Karin sighed as Yuzu teared up. Swiftly she rubbed her sister's head not wanting her to burst into tears. Yuzu was the more emotional one out of their family.

"I was only teasing baka, no need to get so emotional," Karin huffed while Yuzu dried her tears and grinned.

A gurgle of noises caught both sister's attention. They exchanged glances and Karin quickly pulled her sister up and away from her brother's closet. The noises continued and Karin feeling the need to be braver reached out slowly and slid the closet door open. They peered into the darkness.

"What in the world?" Karin wondered.

"GIRLS!"

"YEEAAAAARRGG!" the sisters screamed.

Karin punched her father in the face while Yuzu clutched her chest feeling her heart almost explode from the shock.

"Don't go scaring us like that old man," Karin growled while Isshin had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy is so hurt Karin," Isshin sobbed seeking comfort from his youngest daughter.

"Yuzu is the only one that loves daddy," Isshin howled dramatically, while Karin sighed and rolled her eyes. She screamed a second later, stepping back as something touched her foot. The dramatics halted as all three Kurosaki's peered down at a small toddler looking back at them with bright violet eyes. She clapped her hands and giggled as the odd family entertained her.

* * *

Elsewhere in Karakura Highschool.. 

Ichigo sneezed in his math class and felt a sudden chill shoot up his spine.

* * *

To be continued.. 

Hope you liked the first chappie..


	2. Entry

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Two

- **Entry** -

They blinked their eyes, then rubbed them, before blinking again, still the small three year old remained staring at them, giggling and waiting for the next round of acts. Isshin shot out fluttering his eyelashes as tears streamed down his face.

"My first grandchild," he announced joyfully and leapt towards the toddler. Karin punched his head knocking him to the ground while Yuzu hurriedly picked up the child.

"Daddy don't scare her," Yuzu chastised and focused on the small child cradled in her arms. The mere sight of someone so small and innocent tugged at Yuzu's heart and she immediately cuddled and tickled the child, earning playful giggles that caused her heart to soar. It had been so long since laughter had filled their home.

"Daddy can we keep her?" she asked with sad puppy eyes. Isshin was on his feet in an instant and hugged his daughter.

"Of course we can sweetie, she's a Kurosaki after all," Isshin announced proudly.

Karin sighed at the two. Often in these moments she felt she was the only sane one in their family. It was already assumed that the child was her brother's. Another sigh escaped her lips as her father and sister performed a happy dance; knowing they wouldn't be listening to her anytime soon, she turned back to the closet. Just how long had this child been staying here; peaking in, she found a blanket and neatly folded clothes to the side. The clothes off to the side were an odd thing. They were black and the kind she found in her history books. Then there were a few of Yuzu's clothes folded neatly off to the side. She knelt back and folded her arms across her chest. Nothing made sense. If the baby was really her brothers then who was the mother. Narrowing her eyes she turned and looked at the giggling toddler, that face was so familiar. It reminded her of a particular petite girl. Her eyes widened realizing that the mother could very well be Kuchiki Rukia, the girl her brother seemed to have a thing for.

* * *

Karakura Highschool.. 

Ichigo had sneezed so much in the last few minutes that his friends were getting concerned about his health.

"It's nothing," he muttered. The others remained quiet. It was easy to see that Ichigo was worried about a certain shinigami. The ever present scowl on his face deepened and he was less approachable. Despite their friendship, the others kept a distance from him knowing he needed his space to brood. Ishida sighed and continued reading his book. He had better things to do than to gaze at Ichigo's back. Inoue sat beside him with her chin resting on her hand wondering where Rukia was, while Chad stood off to the side a few feet from Ichigo and stared at the sky. They had gathered on the rooftop waiting patiently for news on the recent hollow attacks. A few seconds later Renji appeared dressed in his shinigami outfit. He scanned the group searching for one person in particular.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji asked, worried that she had run off to fight hollows on her own. Knowing Rukia she was capable of such things.

"She's not here," Ichigo offered causing Renji to grit his teeth.

"I can see that you moron, I was asking where she went, idiot," the red head shot out tersely.

"Does it look like I'm her keeper, you bastard," Ichigo retorted. Renji shook his head realizing what had happened. The two had obviously fought. It seemed he would have to scout out her usual places to see if she was alright, of course he would use the excuse of passing along a message.

"Meeting at Urahara's, don't be late, moron," with that he flashed stepped away.

Ichigo sighed wondering if he should check on Rukia. The school bell rang signally the end of lunch. With a shrug he decided to attend two more classes before making some excuse to leave early.

* * *

An hour later Renji was trudging down streets in his usual getup. His attire was black, going from his boots, his socks, to his jeans, T-shirt and sleeveless jacket. The only other colours were a white folded bandana across his forehead to cover his tattoos, the silver chains hanging from the side of his jeans and the red lettering on his T-shirt which read 'Touch me and DIE!!' All in all Renji had the look of a thug; a pack of cigarettes, a gun and a few more thugs behind him would upgrade him to a gang leader. Currently his thoughts were on Rukia, he had been to all her usual spots, but so far he couldn't find anything. He swore at her for making him worry so much. It hadn't helped that he had left his phone at Urahara's shop. Frowning, he kicked a pebble and decided to check the most obvious place out. 

Ten minutes later he stood in front of Ichigo's home. If he remembered correctly the house was supposed to be empty during the afternoons. With a sigh he hopped up to Ichigo's windowsill and pulled the glass to the side. The room was deathly silent and Renji frowned as Rukia was no where in sight.

"Oye Rukia," he called out. He scratched his head and sighed.

Suddenly he remembered that she was always in Ichigo's closet. Going towards the thing he slid it open and screamed her name "RUKIA!"

He jumped back as three bodies stumbled out of the closet.

"I thought I was going to die," Karin cried out, inhaling fresh air, while Yuzu caught back her breath. She hated crowded places. Isshin sobbed, "Is this how my grandchild was living." Karin stomped his head a few times, muttering death threats. They had been stuck in that stupid closet for two hours all because her stupid father wanted to know how the toddler felt sleeping in the closet.

Renji was about to slip out unnoticed when he saw a familiar face staring up at him. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the chibi version of his childhood friend. Those bright violet eyes, that wisp of hair and pale skin all screamed

"RUKIA?" he announced earning a few giggles. She was drowning in a large yellow shirt, looking so cute that he couldn't resist picking her up in his arms.

'So light,' he thought absently.

'Of course she is, you moron, she's only a baby,' his inner voice chastised.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice questioned.

'Ah crap!' he thought. He was so focused on the toddler that he forgot there were other people in the room. He stared at Ichigo's family. It was a raven haired girl who spoke. Never having really met them, he found himself in a rather awkward position and thought of what to do. Number one he could escape and run, two, running seemed good and finally three, running seemed so much easier than explaining himself. A shorter girl with sandy blonde hair gasped, catching his attention.

"Can it be... A-are you Ich-nii's boyfriend?" she asked.

* * *

Outside the Kurosaki house.. 

Ichigo shuddered violently and sneezed. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door to his home, wondering if he was coming down with a cold. Shutting the door, he slipped on his house slippers and made his way to his room with a scowl on his face. Because of her he couldn't concentrate on his school work.

"Oye RUKIA!" he called out as he entered his room. He knocked on the closet forcefully.

"Rukia! If you're not coming out in two seconds I'm coming in," he shouted.

Rolling his eyes he slid the door open.

"Rukia!"

* * *

To be continued.. 

Oh I'm cruel, but I'll write soon I promise..

My thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciated hearing your thoughts

Hope you liked this chappie..


	3. Interrogation

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Three

- **Interrogation** -

Ichigo fell onto his back in shock as four people tumbled out of his closet. Karin immediately smacked her father's head.

"Stop doing that old man," she growled. Yuzu sat off to the side catching her breath, while Renji glared at Ichigo's father wondering just how strong the man was. At the sound of Ichigo's voice, the man had grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the small cramped space along with the others.

Ichigo raised himself off the ground and sat leaning back on his arms; his brown eyes widened as he looked at his family and a familiar red head. He was about to ask what the hell Renji was doing in his home, much less his closet, when he felt something touch his hair. Thinking it a fly or some bug brushing up against him, he shook his head to get rid of it. The 'bug' brushed up against his hair again and Ichigo ran his hand through his locks to get rid of it. Feeling relieved that he had gotten rid of the 'pest,' he focused on the matter at hand. He was about to voice his question when this time something tugged his bright orange locks.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Scratching bugs off his list, his thoughts turned to the annoying plushie, Kon. Irritated, he sat up straight and turned ready to grab the animal and hurl it at the wall. His scowl disappeared as he looked down at a curious set of small violet eyes and a small pudgy hand stretched out. Ichigo gaped at the small form drowning in one of Yuzu's yellow pajamas shirts. The toddler looked at him curiously, her eyes settling on his bright orange hair as she raised her hands up to touch it.

"Rukia."

"ICHIGO!" Isshin howled as he grabbed his son by the collar and drew him up. Immediately the teenager began to sweat under his father's scrutiny wondering what sort of conclusions he had come to.

"BOY!! How could you treat my grandchild so horribly?" he shouted, shaking his son for emphasis.

Ichigo glared back, "QUIT IT Old Man!"

A bout of giggles caught their attention and they both turned to see Rukia trying to stand up on her small chubby legs and touch Ichigo's hair. Teary eyed, Isshin dropped his son and took Rukia in his arms.

"You poor thing despite being treated so horribly by my buffon of a son, you still love him.." Tears streamed down Isshin's face as he hugged the giggling toddler.

"Grandfather loves you!" he shouted, and was punched in the face by Ichigo and Karin, while Yuzu took Rukia away. Renji sensing his chance to escape, had used the distraction to hightail it out of the teens room; the last thing he needed was to be grilled alongside Ichigo about the baby.

The sixth division vice-captain folded his arms across his chest and waited outside the gate of Ichigo's home. A small smile stretched across his face as he thought of Rukia. She was so adorable, so wonderfully tiny and innocent. The sight of her made him want to protect her; absently he wondered how her family could have abandoned her. She had told him that Hisana, her older sister, had abandoned her on the streets; he was surprised when she said that she had understood her sister's reasoning and had forgiven her for it. Renji shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, Rukia had always been different. There were times when he wondered if he could ever bridge the gap between them. Since she had become a Kuchiki, the distance between them kept growing, even now with Kurosaki, the gap continued widening even further. Renji's eyes darkened at the thought of never reaching her again. The sound of something crashing followed by several shouts caught the vice-captain's attention and he glanced up at the window.

"Abarai-san?" a voice called out; Renji turned to face the rest of Ichigo's crew. Inoue stood dressed in a pink top and a flowery skirt with a set of sandals on her feet. A smile graced her face. Behind her stood the ever tall Chad and the spectacled Ishida. Both were wearing black jeans and boots, Chad was in a red Hawaiian shirt, while Ishida opted for a light blue short-sleeved shirt. The three looked at Renji expectantly. Several shouts were heard from the Kurosaki household causing the group to look up at the window.

"Oh.. it sounds lively in there," Inoue smiled, while Renji looked off to the side.

'That's one way of putting it,' he thought grimly.

"Ano, did you find Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked worriedly and Renji nodded.

"Thank goodness, I was worried since she missed school today," the sandy blonde added causing Renji to raise an eyebrow. It was clear to him now that the others didn't know of Rukia's current situation. One of the reasons he had been searching for her so diligently was because Urahara had told him that he may have 'accidentally' sold her a few faulty products, ones that could alter her gigai and change her appearance. Judging from her appearance he had been too late getting to her, luckily Urahara had his antidotes and a quick stop at his shop would have her back to normal.

Silence befell the group and Renji was starting to feel awkward. He wasn't really close to the others in the group and didn't know much about them to start up a conversation; normally he would ask where Rukia or Ichigo were or explain potential hollow threats to them. Their conversations never went beyond work. More shouts were heard and Renji groaned inwardly. He had planned to save his questions for Ichigo, but considering the blasting the teen was getting, he wasn't sure if Ichigo would be in any mood to talk.

"Were there any hollow attacks last night?" Renji asked. He noticed Inoue frown and nod her head, while Ishida pushed up his spectacles.

"Why do you ask Abarai-san?" the Quincy asked.

Renji stuffed his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

"Lately the hollows have changed; I was assigned another district before coming here. I didn't find anything unusual there, but with Rukia, Ichigo and you guys here,"

"You wanted to know if we met up with any of them?" Ishida finished and Renji nodded.

"Last night Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun met up with two of them. The three of us had arrived in time to see Kurosaki-kun finish it off. We didn't get a good look at the hollow, but it seemed different. Just the energy seemed a little off."

Ishida pushed back his spectacles, deciding to keep silent about the injuries both shinigami had sustained. The red haired vice-captain would go off the deep end, if he found out that Rukia had almost gotten herself killed trying to protect Ichigo from the hollows lethal blow and he in turn had almost died protecting her. In truth, the three had witnessed the last few minutes of the fight unable to aid their friends from their possible doom. The hollow had torn into Rukia's torso as she pushed Ichigo out of the way. Her body fell to the cement ground, a red puddle forming beneath her. The hollow had reared its large octopus arms downwards for the final blow when Ichigo had intercepted it, another arm had come careening into his side piercing him. Ishida had remembered watching as the orange haired teen had still managed to wield his sword and cut the hollow in two. When they had arrived, a bloodied Ichigo was on his knees beside Rukia who was struggling to stay awake calling him an idiot every now and then. It had taken Inoue two hours to heal the both of them.

Renji watched as the group became solemn, apparently something had happened last night that none of them were willing to talk about. He dug his hands into his pockets wondering if it had anything to do with Rukia. Perhaps she had gone and protected that damned brat when it should have been the other way around. His shoulders slumped in disappointment, he was sure she had done something stupid. Glancing a peak at Inoue's worried face, he was sure that it had been bad.

Lost in their own thoughts the group stood outside waiting patiently for the orange haired teen and the petite shinigami noble.

After fifteen minutes Ishida checked his watch.

"Why is he taking so long?" he asked feeling annoyed at having to wait for so long.

"Maybe we should ring his doorbell?" Chad offered causing the Quincy to sigh and wonder why they didn't do that in the first place. Not wanting to be part of the commotion going on inside Renji stayed outside the gate, while the others went in and stood at the entrance of the house. Inoue rang the bell and waited. The sound of something crashing was heard, followed by gruff shouts from two males, Ichigo and his father, the group surmised. The door opened and Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister greeted the group. The others could see Ichigo and his father fighting behind her.

"Who is it Yuzu?" a voice asked from inside. Soon Karin, the middle child of the family, stood at the door and looked at her brother's older friends. She nodded to them.

"Gomen, but now is not really a good time," Karin stated. She noted that the group seemed more focused on the sleepy three year old nestled in her arms.

Ichigo while battling his father had caught a glimpse of his friends at the front door. Ishida and Inoue were standing next to each other. The two had started dating recently and Ichigo's mind began to churn with a possible escape route. The few moments of distraction had cost him as his father had him in headlock.

"BEING A FATHER TAKES A LOT OF RESPONSIBILITY!" Isshin howled. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was the lack of oxygen in his brain or his need to distract his father from choking him to death, the desperate orange haired teen pointed to Ishida and Inoue and shouted

"THEY'RE HER PARENTS!"

Suddenly three heads turned as all eyes focused on the Quincy and the healer.

* * *

To be continued..

WAAAAAHHH !! So verrryyy ssssorry for not posting sooner.. My thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciated hearing your thoughts.

A few notes to some questions/comments:

_Benyakuya:_ Yes Yuzu is a bit odd and Rukia's nii-sama will be in this fic as well..

_KittiKat626:_ Only Yuzu through her observations came to the weird conclusion that her brother is gay, not Karin or Isshin. They just never had time to correct her as Isshin shoved them all into the closet.

_Rinael11:_ This was a longer chappie for you..

Hope this chappie explained some stuff and hope you all enjoyed it... THANKS TO **ALL** who reviewed and read this story; you keep me motivated to write Arigato..


	4. The Parents?

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Four

- **The Parents?** -

To say that Ishida and Inoue were uncomfortable was the understatement of the century; the two teens much to their dismay were now seated in the Kurosaki living room and given a detailed education on sex which entailed pictures and various horrible stories concerning the birds and the bees. Feeling the need to entertain his audience Isshin had added sound effects to enhance his tales, going so far as buzzing like a bee and cawing or chirping like a bird.

Karin and Yuzu had been spared the lecture as they had left to tend to the small toddler. Chad however was not as lucky and had been forced to partake in the small gathering. He sat stiffly alongside an irate blushing Ishida and a very flustered Inoue who chuckled nervously every now and then. The tall teen glanced to his side where Ichigo was. He was tied up with medical bandages looking more like those ancient Egyptian Mummies as he too was forced to sit on the sofa and listen to his father's ramblings. His earlier death threats and curses had gotten his mouth sealed with medical tape.

As the lecture continued in the living room, Karin and her sister were upstairs in their room searching their closet for their old baby clothes. Yuzu sat on her bed with Rukia in her arms, while Karin searched the shelves.

"Where the heck is all our stuff? Did we give it away or something?" the older girl asked feeling irritated at not having found anything. She hated having to look for things and often grew impatient quickly, especially since she had pulled out her clothes to delve deeper inside to find the baby ones. Yuzu who had been smoothing Rukia's hair down glanced at her sister.

"NOT THAT SHELF!" Yuzu exclaimed seeing a pile of clothing on the floor.

"You could have told me that earlier," Karin retorted. Yuzu sighed realizing that she would be putting everything back by herself. She pointed to the lower shelf and watched as her sister grumbled muttering strange phrases while pulling out the clothes beneath. The soft giggles caused her to look back on the bed and grin. She placed her finger in the toddler's hand and pushed back her soft bangs. Rukia kicked her legs excitedly and pouted her lips causing hearts to appear in Yuzu's eyes.

"Kawaii!!!!" Yuzu squealed; Karin looked up at her. A small smile graced her lips. It had been so long since Yuzu had acted her age; normally she took charge of the family, doing the laundry, washing the dishes and cooking all their meals. Karin's eyes reverted to the small toddler; she wondered if the girl with the huge rack and the specs guy were really her parents. There were some similarities between the toddler and the potential father, but she noticed that the small child remained in her arms when faced with her 'parents.' Wouldn't children normally jump into their parents arms? It also seemed that both the supposed 'parents' were stunned at the sight of the toddler. Karin sighed and shook her head; the whole thing was unsettling. Instead of questioning the duo her father had ushered the entire group into the living room for sex education, she had taken her cue to leave dragging her sister with the excuse of finding clothes for the three year old. Karin huffed and tucked a few errant strands behind her ear. The baby clothes were no where in sight and she had made yet another pile of clothes to the side. She looked at her younger sister who was cooing and cuddling the small child.

'Why does she get to have all the fun?' Karin thought irately.

"YUZU!!!" she shouted catching her sister's attention immediately.

"Uzzu," came a chibi voice. Both sister's eyes widened and Karin was immediately beside the bed, while Yuzu looked down at the giggling baby. She caressed Rukia's plump cheek and Karin leaned in closer.

"Yuzu," Karin called out and immediately chibi Rukia pouted her lips, "Uzzu." The two sisters exchanged glances and grinned in anticipation.

"Now say K-a-r-i-n," Yuzu grinned as bright violet eyes looked up at her.

"Kaabin."

Karin balked at the name.

"Did she just call me cabin?" the raven haired girl questioned as her sister chuckled. With the baby clothes forgotten, the two girls went about teaching the small child. Rukia was soon lifted off the bed and placed on Yuzu's lap. The toddler surveyed her surroundings. Her violet eyes twinkled as she spotted something yellow near the open bedroom door. Wanting the new toy, she jumped up and down on Yuzu's lap while pointing in its general direction.

The small toy in question quickly zipped behind the door out of sight. Karin seeing an orange ball lying on the ground grabbed it thinking the toddler wanted it. When she walked back to the bed a small yellow head peered into the room. Black beady eyes took in the small form that bit into the ball.

'Nee-san,' Kon thought.

He looked up at the small form, her bright violet eyes met his and they looked at each other for a few moments.

"Daa," Rukia giggled and pointed to the stuffed plushie spying on her. Karin turned her head and looked to where the toddler was pointing, only to find the place empty. Rukia's attention was soon diverted to the younger sibling who was waving the bright orange ball.

"Ball," Yuzu voiced and soon the toddler was repeating the name. After a few more lessons, the sandy blonde aided her sister in finding the clothes, while Rukia was left to crawl on the floor. The toddler swiftly crawled to door where she had spotted the plushie earlier.

Kon deciding it was safe enough for another peak, turned and faced a pair of violet eyes. The lion squeaked at the close proximity and placed his hands on his mouth when he heard Ichigo's sister enquire about the noise. Not wanting to be caught the plushie took off not noticing that the toddler was crawling right behind him. He ran into Ichigo's room and slammed the door behind him before diving beneath the bed. The door hit the unsuspecting toddler on the forehead knocking her off to the side.

The sound of the door being slammed followed by a wail had the Kurosaki sister's scrambling out of their room. They found the injured toddler in front of their brother's room. Yuzu picked up the child, while Karin quickly inspected the area. She opened her brother's door and glanced around the room. She spotted three more ugly plushies on her brother's bed, but other than that everything else seemed fine. A cool breeze flitted in through the window and Karin swiftly crossed the room and slid the window closed. She shook her head wondering how the door had slammed and had an inkling that it may have something to do with the wind coming in from outside. She shook her head and shut the door retreating to her room where Yuzu was rocking the chibi form. Rukia's wails died down to small choked sniffles. The sister's had found a pile of baby clothing. Among the clothing was a small white t-shirt with a cartoon bunny dressed in a pink dress holding a sunflower, they also managed to find a pair of overalls. With Yuzu's expertise, they managed to put diapers on the toddler, courtesy of the clinic, and a pair of beige overalls on top. Once finished, the duo noticed the slight bruising on the right side of Rukia's temple.

"We better get Dad to look at her," Karin stated and Yuzu nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room..

Ishida had faced down shinigami and hollows, yet despite his training and his ability to turn enemies to ash, nothing had prepared him for a sordid evening with his classmate's father. He thought his ears had burned off from all the sexual scenarios Ichigo's father had gone through. It hadn't helped that Inoue's nervous chuckles or awkward applause had encouraged the man to continue. He paused in his musings and sighed inwardly. Inoue was so wonderfully innocent that the Quincy felt the whole encounter had somewhat robbed her of some of it. Pushing up his spectacles, he glared at his orange haired nemesis. If looks could kill, Ichigo would be ash by now, better yet the Quincy would prefer beating him an inch away from death.

"Ahh to be young and so hormonal," Isshin grinned, while fluttering his eyelashes.

"Having a child at such a young age must have been hard on you," Isshin shot out as he placed a hand on a nervous Inoue's shoulder. Ishida pushed up his spectacles as he wondered just what the heck Ichigo's father thought of him and Inoue. It was character decimation. The old man knew of Inoue's situation and probably thought he had taken advantage of her, worse yet the Quincy realized that the man probably thought very little of Inoue, branding her as a girl who slept around. The thought aggravated him; he couldn't tolerate his girlfriend being branded because of Ichigo's stupidity and selfishness. Making up his mind, he pushed back his spectacles and cast a glance at Ichigo before turning to the doctor.

"You're wrong Kurosaki-san."

"Eh?" Isshin adjusted his glasses and turned to focus on the tall teen who had been quiet until this moment. Even Ichigo, Ishida and Inoue blinked several times as they looked at Chad who sat with his arms folded across his chest.

"She is Kuchiki Byakuya's younger sister. He had to go out of town and requested us to take care of her." Before any more words could be exchanged Karin and Yuzu entered.

"DADDY! Ichi-nii's door hit chibi's head and she's got a bruise," Yuzu shot out. Isshin quickly stood up and took the toddler from her arms. The two swiftly entered the clinic, while Karin paused and looked at her mummified brother with raised eyebrows. Shaking her head sideways, she went towards him and began the cumbersome task of taking off his bandages.

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo was finally released from his bonds and Karin had explained what happened to the toddler. His eyelids lowered as he had some idea on how the door had magically closed. He made a note to wring Kon's neck later. His father entered the room with Rukia in his arms and Yuzu trailing behind him.

"Nothing to be worried about, just a small bruise," Isshin grinned rubbing Rukia's back gently. Rukia rested her head against Isshin's chest, her keen violet eyes watching the various occupants in the room. Suddenly she lifted her head, her violet eyes sparkling at the sight of her beloved toy. Pointing a chubby finger out, she cooed "Baall."

All eyes shifted from the toddler to the orange haired teen whom she pointed to. Ichigo frowned as the tiny tot raised her arms and jumped wanting to go to him.

"Baall," she called causing Ichigo's frown to deepen. Just what the hell was he, an inanimate object for her to play with.

"Ichi-nii carry her," Yuzu exclaimed chuckling slightly, while Karin had a huge grin plastered across her face. Reluctantly the teen stretched out his hands and was rewarded with the small tot. Rukia was so light. She fit easily in his arms and seemed to be climbing up higher. A few seconds later he realized just what the toddler wanted as he felt her small hand tug his hair.

'Some things never change,' Ichigo thought. The older version of Rukia had used him for piggybacks and now the chibi version of her was plucking out his precious hair.

* * *

To be continued..

Thanks for all your advice and reviews.. Such wonderful encouragement!!


	5. Contemplations

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Five

- **Contemplations **-

Ichigo grumbled as he walked down the streets with his friends. It was bad enough that he stood out with his hair, but with a baby in his arms, he just seemed to be asking for it. And boy did he get it; he had been stopped several times by elderly women who crowded around him and stood cooing over the small child in his arms as they asked all kinds of questions regarding her age and parentage. Ichigo, despite his crude looks was a very respectful teen. Patiently he had answered their questions claiming that he was Rukia's babysitter since her brother was away.

"She's got such bright eyes," he recalled one woman saying.

"Such a cute little one."

Idly Ichigo looked down at the toddler in his arms. She seemed content leaning her head against his chest as her hand held onto his t-shirt. Her eyes were closed as she rested against him with a pacifier in her mouth. Ichigo couldn't help but run a hand through her soft locks forgetting that he was surrounded by his friends and a very irate Renji who was walking a few feet ahead of him. The orange haired teen smiled a little, Rukia looked so vulnerable; a far cry from the stubborn girl he knew. His smile disappeared as he wondered what had happened to make her change so much. The Rukia he knew was guarded, her emotions slipping through the cracks in her mask. It was true that they had an understanding of each other, she had managed to pry off his mask and knew his temperaments so well, yet when it came to her, he was lost. Sometimes he would understand her, but there were times when he yearned to be closer to her, especially in those moments when he had caught a glimpse of the pain lingering in those dark violet orbs.

Rukia, he mused, was a complex soul. In all his years he hadn't met anyone like her and through her he was finally able to break free from his bleak existence and become something much more.

"What the hell are you doing idiot?" a gruff voice asked, interrupting Ichigo's musings. He glared at the red head in front of him. Renji seemed extremely pissed off about something which in turn set Ichigo off. He was agitated and embarrassed that the tattooed freak had caught him being a little sentimental.

"Who're you calling an idiot, IDIOT!" Ichigo growled causing Renji to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh real original there, aren't you," he shot back.

Ishida, Inoue and Chad stood off to the side watching as the two began their verbal tirade.

"Shouldn't we stop them," Chad asked.

Ishida frowned and pushed up his spectacles. Absently he wondered what he was doing with such idiotic people.

"Normally Kuchiki-san breaks them up," he stated and the others sighed as the duo were starting to attract attention from those passing by.

To their surprise, the arguments halted suddenly causing the trio to look at their friends. Ishida pushed up his spectacles while trying to conceal his grin and Chad looked away with a smile tugging at his lips. Inoue stood gaping at the scene; the heroic image of her orange haired friend facing hollows and captains alike, was quickly replaced by an Ichigo with a yellow pacifier in his mouth courtesy of chibi Rukia. Inoue shook her head in awe of the small form, only Rukia could get the upper hand on Ichigo.

Ichigo stood with a yellow pacifier in his mouth while Rukia looked up at him quite content with her work. The toddler had woken up during the fight and thinking her precious ball was angry because he didn't have anything to suck on, offered up her pacifier to him. Dark brown eyes glared at a pair of innocent violet. Rukia simply rested her head against Ichigo's chest and was about to resume her nap when loud laughter interrupted her. Her eyes widened instantly and she turned searching for the cause of the noise. Something red filled her peripheral vision and she blinked watching as the red thing moved up and down. With her limited vocab she looked at Ichigo and pointed to Renji.

"Baall?"

Ichigo's eyelids drooped as he shifted her in his arms. With one free hand he pulled out the pacifier muttering a few death threats beneath his breath as he stared at the red head who continued laughing.

"Baall?" a chibi voice interrupted and Ichigo looked at Rukia, a vicious grin spreading across his face. He shook his bright locks and pointed to the red head.

"Baboon," he stated and repeated it again.

"Baaboo," Rukia repeated and Ichigo nodded with a grin. Renji however was not pleased and grabbed Ichigo by the collar. Just as he was about to throttle the teen he was interrupted by Rukia, who raised her arms wanting to go to him. The vice-captain shifted uncomfortably before taking her in his arms. Inwardly Renji was screaming for joy, he had been angry that even the chibi version of his childhood friend preferred the company of the orange haired idiot. His joy however was short lived when she called him, "Baaboo."

He grumbled and glared at his rival who smirked at him. Renji turned back to face the path, he smiled inwardly. It didn't matter what Rukia called him as long as she was with him. The sixth division vice-captain relished the small form leaning into him for support and comfort, something that the older version would never do. His foul mood soon gave way to a smile as the chibi form rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. The sight of Urahara's shop in the distance soon had the red head grumbling as he realized that Ichigo had carried her most of the way.

* * *

Inoue Orihime's place.. 

Hitsugaya Toshiro lay on the rooftop as he waited patiently for Inoue to return to her apartment. He and the others had just arrived on earth and decided to crash at her place since it was empty and she was part of their recent mission.

Aizen's hollows were now targeting those gifted in Demon Arts. Inoue Orihime was among those considered a possible target, along with Kuchiki Rukia. The short white haired tenth division captain watched the sunset, as he considered the victims of Aizen's schemes. His quiet solitude was interrupted by a loud crash. Soon another crash followed accompanied by shouts.

Hitsugaya sighed. Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika were at it again, bickering back and forth like a bunch of kids. He could hear their shouts from the rooftop.

"Stop flashing those things!!"

"Can it baldy!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUTUP!! Your screams are stressing my beautiful hair."

The boy genius felt a vein pop out of his forehead as the trio continued shouting back and forth. His green eyes darkened as his fingers itched to break out Hyorinmaru and freeze their mouths shut. Grumbling he headed down before the neighbours could start complaining. It wouldn't do them any good to have Inoue evicted because they caused a ruckus.

* * *

To be continued.. Hope you're enjoying the fic.. Thank you for the encouragement!! 

Rukia is 3yrs old though she's acting more like a 1 or 2 yr old. There's a reason for that which u will see in later chapters.. For those of u reading Haunted I'm still working on the new chappie so watch out for that..I don't have much time to write so pls bear with me


	6. Trouble

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Six

- **Trouble** -

The sun had already set as the group of sullen teenagers made their way back. Renji was ahead of the group and had his hands stuffed irately into his pockets. His mood had worsened considerably and Ichigo who lagged behind, was no better. Both were livid with a certain shopkeeper who had conveniently chosen to skip town for a few days. An old dusty box was left behind on the doorstep and upon opening it, they found Renji's phone alongside a note with the sentence 'Red is on the way.' The group had spent a good half hour trying to decipher the meaning behind the note before deciding to talk it out at Inoue's place.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and sighed, his brown eyes reverting to the small form cradled in Inoue's arms. Rukia was sleeping blissfully unaware of the dangers or worries that surrounded her. She was curled up against Inoue, dressed in cute beige overalls and a white t-shirt that his sisters had found. Without realizing it, his face softened and his lips turned upwards slightly.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Inoue, while cursing himself for his mental lapses.

"Ano.. um..I was kinda wondering if Kuchiki-san could stay at my place?" she asked. She had felt so comfortable holding the small noble in her arms that she wanted Rukia to stay with her at least for the night. The group had stopped walking as all eyes turned to Inoue. It was obvious to most that despite Inoue's sunny deposition, she didn't know a thing about caring for a child and though she was willing, Ichigo was hesitant to allow Rukia to stay with her. Just imagining the food the toddler would have to eat caused his stomach to convulse. As he opened his mouth to reply, he caught Ishida's stern gaze which seemed to promise vast amounts of pain and retribution for denying Inoue her wish. Ichigo turned away for a few moments as he contemplated the issue further, making sure to factor in a potential near death experience courtesy of his Quincy comrade. Inoue's eyelids lowered wondering if she would be denied her request. Absently she clutched Rukia closer to her relishing the warmth from the toddler and feeling strangely comforted by her presence.

Unknown to the group, a menacing form stood in the shadows, its reitsu concealed as yellow eyes narrowed, taking in the sight of the small form snuggling against the sandy blonde girl. In silence it waited for its cue. Unlike its predecessors it possessed some capacity to think and an even greater capacity to follow orders.

The tense silence was broken by a shrill beeping which Ichigo was immensely grateful for. All eyes fell onto Renji, who swore as he pulled out his cell and noted two hollows located a few miles away. Just as he was about to let the others know that he could handle the situation, three more showed up on his radar, each pointing in different directions.

"Where are they Renji?" Ichigo asked, having assumed the shrill beeps signaled the presence of hollows.

"Tch... There's two a few miles from here. One's down that road, the other across the rooftops there and the last three in the direction I'm headed."  
Ichigo swiftly looked at Chad and Ishida. It was clear to them what their roles were and they each nodded. Turning his head he offered Inoue a small smile.

"Gomen Orihime, but please stay with Rukia." Inoue nodded and watched as the group dispersed. Renji and Ichigo were heading off together, while Chad and Ishida split up in the opposite direction.

Inoue watched as they disappeared.

"Be careful," she whispered, wishing she could go with them. She was shaken out of her thoughts as something pushed against her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced with a pacifier.

'Kuchiki-san?' Inoue thought as her blue eyes looked down at bright violet eyes that seemed to be gauging her for something.

'Is this to cheer me up?' Inoue wondered but found herself caught up in the motion of sucking the pacifier.

'There's a slight taste to this, something like strawberry.. Ara... I wonder if they have different flavours,' Inoue was lost in her thoughts as she continued sucking the pacifier in an attempt to understand its secret joys. Glancing down, she noticed that Rukia's head was turned to the side, her violet eyes clearly intrigued by something. By now the streetlights had come on and the skies had darkened considerably. Inoue strained her eyes to see what had caught the toddler's attention but saw a plain white wall. She felt Rukia's pudgy fingers grip onto her shirt more tightly before leaning into her. The toddler buried her head against Inoue's chest in an attempt to hide from something. Blue eyes widened considerably as the tiny form trembled. Inoue pulled out the pacifier and rubbed her hand soothingly across Rukia's back.

"Kuchiki-san," she whispered as she tried to calm the tiny tot. The sandy blonde repositioned the toddler so that her face was buried in the crook of Inoue's neck. Violet eyes peered over Inoue's shoulder, watching as something materialized from the wall.

* * *

Several miles away on another street.. 

Renji and Ichigo had reached their destination in time to see the hollows disintegrate at the hands of a very capable Hitsugaya Toshiro and his vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Hitsugaya taicho, Rangiku?" Renji called out. The white haired captain merely nodded to the sixth division vice-captain while Matsumoto greeted Renji and Ichigo with a wave.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ichigo shot out tersely wondering if they expected him to hold any more meetings at his house. The last time they had a shinigami meeting at his house they had bust his ceiling lights, broke his bed and cracked a window. The damages had sent his father careening into his room at odd hours of the day for two weeks in an attempt to catch Ichigo in one of his so called 'Sexcapades.' How his father had come to such an appalling conclusion was beyond him. What worried the teen was that any more damages to his room would raise his father's weird tendencies a hundredfold, sending his semi-normal life careening straight to hell.

"We were 'Ordered' to come here," Hitsugaya stated, making sure to stress that it was not his will to be in this place. Before any more rebuttals or statements could be made on the topic Hitsugaya spoke, his voice taking on a sharp edge as he directed his attention to the sixth division vice-captain.

"The twelfth division has discovered that the new hollows are targeting those specializing in Demon Arts."

"You understand what this means don't you?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo's eyes widened at the implication as he and Renji exchanged glances realizing their mistake.

"Kuso," Renji cursed as both shinigami sped back to the meeting point.

Ichigo berated himself for being so stupid. In his mind he could picture Rukia chastising him for not analyzing the situation further.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto followed the two in silence realizing instantly that Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime's position had been compromised.

* * *

To be Contd.. 

I finally had enough time to write this chappie.. phew Thanx 4 all ur encouraging reviews..


	7. Attack

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Seven

- **Attack** -

Inoue felt her entire body becoming rigid as she felt a severe spike in reitsu. A chill shot down her spine as she felt a presence behind her and ever so slowly she turned. It was huge to the say the least, its size towering several feet above her head. Blue eyes looked up in disbelief, unable to comprehend how something this large had gone undetected. Yellow eyes stared from behind a white boned mask. The hollows mouth opened revealing several thick tongues writhing inside, its saliva dripping onto the tarred grounds. The mere sight of it had Inoue gagging. Its structural shape was that of a gorilla with oversized arms hanging on either side of its primitive body. She noticed an oddity about the hollow unlike the others it had a large black X over its left eye. Her thoughts halted abruptly as the hollow reared its head looking down at her, its eyes brightening considerably.

"Shinigami," it rasped. Inoue's blue eyes widened in horror as she realized the hollow was staring intently at the small toddler in her arms. Rukia clutched tightly onto Inoue's shirt, she buried her face against Inoue's chest as she watched the beast fearfully. The hollow raised its arms. With no time to spare Inoue began sprinting shifting Rukia in her arms in order to grab her hairpin. She dived to the side at the last minute, the hollow's arm crashed into the street leaving a large gaping hole in its wake. The sheer force of the attack sent Inoue careening into a wall onto the side. Her back slammed into the concrete knocking the wind out of her. She coughed, gasped and struggled to catch her breath all while cradling Rukia in her arms. Despite her blurred vision Inoue managed to catch sight of the large hand plummeting downwards.

"SANTEN KESSHUN I REJECT!"

The gold triangular shield was summoned in time and withstood the force of the blow.

"Orihime," the Shun Shun Rikka looked at their charge worriedly noting her injured disheveled form.

Inoue offered the group a small smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm fin" her sentence was abruptly interrupted by the hollows persistent blow. Inoue winced as she held her arms out in an attempt to block the beast. The shield was holding up well, but her shoulders were strained and her back was sore. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up this position. The blows were weighing down on her physically and she couldn't summon Tsubaki without lowering her shields. Inwardly she berated herself for being so weak. A small tug on her shirt caused her blue eyes to glance down at Rukia, whose violet eyes were reverently fixed on her.

"I'll protect you," Inoue whispered offering the toddler a smile.

Tsubaki who acted as Inoue's offense screamed at his charge to pay attention. Blue eyes looked up noting the absence of the hollow.

"BEHIND!" several of the Shun Shun Rikka screamed as a large fist came rushing down towards Inoue's head. With no time to reposition her shield, Inoue was a sitting duck. She closed her eyes just as the fist was about to collide into her; a piercing scream echoed the silent night.

Blue eyes opened staring as the hollow form stumbled back, its arm torn and bleeding on the ground. Inoue's eyes darted around searching for Ishida or Ichigo, instead they rested on a rather short form dressed in shinigami robes.

"Baka-Mono!" a familiar voice screamed. Blue eyes widened at the familiar yet childish voice.

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue whispered, wondering if she was seeing things. A thick cloud of smoke appeared concealing the short form and the large predator. Worried blue eyes darted back and forth trying desperately to see beyond the thick clouds that covered the entire area. Inoue tried to get up and stifled a cry as her body protested against the movement. She was sore and in a lot of pain. Desperation clawed at her as she worried about the short noble she was supposed to protect.

"Orihime," the Shun Shun Rikka surrounded her and stayed close to her as they relayed their worry for her condition. Using the Soten Kisshun Inoue began healing herself while sedating her fairies worries. Time was something that Inoue didn't have much of as she fretted over Rukia's safety. Just as she was about to end her healing technique the clouds dispersed. The moon shone brightly in the sky illuminating the form standing several feet in front of her. Inoue found herself mesmerized by the effect.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue called out softly and watched as the short form turned towards her. The streetlights revealed a rather bloodied form. There were tears in the black robes and blood seeping through rather nasty looking gashes. What scared Inoue the most was the blood red eyes that stared back at her. After a few moments of silence the form wavered before crumpling to the ground.

"Kuchiki-san," Inoue shouted, as she got up struggling to get to the child version of her friend.

"Kuchiki-san," Inoue whispered as she lowered herself down and reached out to injured girl. Blue eyes surveyed the girl's injuries. Rukia was pale, her skin sleek with sweat and her hair matted with blood.

"Kuchiki-san," Inoue called out as she gently pushed back Rukia's bloodied hair noting worriedly that her skin was hot to touch. Just as she was about to summon her healing abilities a slew of voices called her.

"ORIHIME!" "INOUE-SAN!"

"Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue called out recognizing her boyfriend and friend who were sprinting over to her from two different directions.

By the time both teens had reached Inoue they were out of breath and panting furiously. Ishida was checking over his girlfriend as he caught back his breath, while Ichigo paled upon seeing the unconscious form on the ground.

"Rukia," he whispered, his eyebrows knotting with worry at the sight of her. He was bombarded with questions as he gazed at her older form. The experience he had with children at his father's clinic allowed him to estimate her age at five or six at the most. The crimson stains upon her body shifted his train of thought making him realize that she needed medical attention immediately. He reached down to carry her but was stopped by the tenth division captain.

"Kurosaki Ichigo step back," Hitsugaya stated. Ichigo was hesitant at first, but complied sensing the urgency in the short captains voice. Matsumoto Rangiku stepped in with a small white rod in her hand. She passed the rod over the small form and Ichigo watched as it flashed red several times.

"Taicho," Matsumoto called, her worried eyes resting on her captain. His gaze fell onto Inoue. In seconds Matsumoto was waving the white rod in front of her and it too flashed red. Hitsugaya sighed, his eyes narrowing as he realized that he had failed his mission. He had been too late for the both of them.

"We better take them to Seireitei," he stated grimly. Ichigo who had been waiting silently for an explanation was now losing his patience.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo shouted, angry that he was being left out of the loop. Even Renji, Chad and Ishida were curious to know what was going on.

"They've contracted Red fever and if we don't hurry back to treat them, they could die."

* * *

To be Contd..

Another chappie.. phew Thanx 4 all ur encouraging reviews..


	8. Rain

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Eight

- **Rain** -

Ikkaku and Yumichika soon joined the group, each eyeing the small bundled form in Inoue's arms. Ikkaku glanced at Renji noting his worried expression and knew instantly that Rukia had been infected. The news held true for Inoue as well as he noticed the worried glances the spectacled Quincy and the taller youth were giving her.

With a few words the gate was summoned by Hitsugaya and soon the group was inside, increasing their pace to get to the other side. Ichigo felt a chill traverse down his spine, his eyes surveyed the region; there was something odd about this place. He had never felt like this when he was crossing over to Seireitei before. He heard Renji swear and realized that he wasn't the only one feeling uneasy. The entire group felt something shift in the expanse between the realms.

"Taicho," Matsumoto called, her eyes scanning the approaching fog. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, his hand reached behind for his sword.

"Matsumoto whatever happens, make sure to get those two to Seireitei," he ordered.

Matsumoto nodded her head and slipped a little behind making sure to run alongside Inoue. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Stay close to me," she whispered. Summoning their weapons, the others surrounded the three as they approached the impending fog with Hitsugaya leading.

Weary violet eyes opened and soon the cries of hollows rang through the fog filled area. The group stuck close together as they continued onwards. Hitsugaya seeing the dense fog part ordered the others to halt. His eyes widened as he realized they were in endless white space. Everything was pure white with no shadows or inclinations as to where the ground was or where the sky started.

"Where the hell are we?" Ichigo asked, his eyes scanning the area.

"Tch.. if it's a fight they want why can't they come out and face us instead of sending us all this crap," Ikkaku grumbled, his eyes narrowing as he searched the place for any sign of the enemy.

"It's kinda dull to have everything one colour though," Yumichika stated thoughtfully and then shrugged.

"Well all the more emphasis on my beauty," he announced airily, pushing back his bangs fashionably.

Ikkaku snorted and was about to say something when he thought he saw something move. He grumbled realizing that it was nothing.

"Annoying bastards," he mumbled.

Nestled within Inoue's arms five year old Rukia looked up seeing bloodied limbs tear into ceiling above, searching for something. She closed her eyes trying desperately not to see the mutilated body parts above her. In her mind she could hear the whisper, the voice calling out to her telling her that it would claim her once again. Soon the five year olds eyes changed, her form disappearing in an instant.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Inoue shouted realizing that she was clutching onto an empty blanket. All eyes fell onto the healer before shifting to the small form that stood several feet from them in the vast expanse of white. Deep crimson lines lined Rukia's back and arms, the slash marks in her tattered outfit revealed bruising and wounds she received from her previous fight.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo and Renji shouted, fearing that she would do something stupid and end up gravely injured. The small shinigami ignored their voices, keeping her back towards the group. Her head tilted upwards, her eyes watching the hollows the others were unable to detect. A blue flame erupted from her finger tip and fell zigzagging on the grounds until it encircled each persons ankle and held them in place.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted his brown eyes widening at her small form, while trying desperately to free himself from the blue chain. In an instant she disappeared and a loud boom sounded causing the grounds to shake. Blue balls of energy were dispersed at high speeds and everyone's eyes widened realizing that her attacks were striking against something. Soon several forms appeared before them; six X marked hollows stood waiting to strike the group. Hitsugaya paled as he realized he hadn't been able to detect any of them. His breath hitched at the dire implications it meant for Seireitei. It would be like fighting the Bounts, a repeat of past events with endless disadvantages on their side. Aizen was truly pushing the limits of his power. With the Arrancar already in place he was perfecting his army for the upcoming war.

"Kuchiki-san," Inoue called out worriedly; her voice snapping Hitsugaya out of his musings.

Everyone's attention was soon on the weary noble who collapsed onto the ground, the blue chains disappeared giving everyone freedom to move again.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted as he raced towards her. Renji jumped towards the hollows with Ikkaku and Yumichika not too far behind.

"Zabimaru," Renji called, slamming his sword into the tail of a hollow that came plummeting towards Rukia. Ichigo cradled the small shinigami in his arms and flash stepped away from the impending danger. Hitsugaya joined the fight, ordering Ichigo to go ahead with Matsumoto and the others.

Ichigo nodded and raced onwards as the four shinigami stayed back to fight the hollows. His heart beat frantically against his ribcage as he pressed Rukia's small frame against his chest. She was hot to touch, her cheeks flushed from the fever. He was worried that her recent activity had sped up the illness.

'Dam it Rukia,' he thought, clutching her protectively. He could care less about the protocols on handling the sick; right now he was more worried about getting her to the fourth division.

"We're almost there," Matsumoto called out. Soon the other gate came into view.

"INOUE-SAN!" "INOUE"

The sharp calls from behind caused Ichigo to stop in his tracks. He turned and raced back to where Inoue had fallen.

"I'm fine," Inoue whispered though she was struggling to regain her balance. Her world was suddenly spinning and she was finding it hard to regain control of her limbs; being more physically capable than Ishida, Chad swiftly scooped Inoue in his arms. Ichigo felt guilty about Inoue as she had probably pushed herself for his sake. His thoughts were quickly shaken by a small hand that touched his cheek. Looking down he noticed that Rukia's eyes were violet again, a small smile graced her bloodied lips.

"Ball," she whispered. The strength in her arm waned, falling limply to the side. Soon her eyes closed as her head shifted to the side. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"RUKIA!"

* * *

Seireitei. Other side of the gate..

Thirteenth division captain Ukitake Jushiro stood anxiously awaiting the groups arrival on the other side of the gate. His brow creased with worry for his subordinate Kuchiki Rukia. Glancing to his side, he saw the medics ready with stretchers and first aid equipment. Unohana Retsu, the captain of the fourth division, and Isane Kotetsu, her vice-captain, were unable to aid the group personally as both had their hands full trying to care for those stricken with the disease.

Though they had managed to figure out that the disease was targeted at shinigami using Demon Arts, they were still in the dark about the why's and the how's of the matter. Meetings had been called and captains were informed of the necessary precautions to be taken when dealing with infected shinigami. When he had heard who the disease targeted, his thoughts went out to Rukia, who had been assigned to the other realm. He frowned wondering how unlike other shinigami who were training to increase their powers she was often put in a position where she was training to regain them. How many times had she been struck down by an enemy, yet it always amazed Ukitake when she would get back up and continue plowing forth. His late vice-captain had often told him that she was one in a million, a fighter all the way. A small smile graced Ukitake's lips as he recalled Shiba Kaien. Not wanting others to see his worry, he looked up at the dark cloudy skies and closed his eyes wishing that the past would not repeat itself.

A cool breeze pushed back long strands of his hair. Lightening flashed followed by thunder; Ukitake gazed up at the clouds; it was definitely going to rain. Folding his arms across his chest, he watched the gate wondering if the group had met with trouble.

Another flash occurred and Ukitake noticed that someone was standing in front of him. The torches carried by the thirteenth division members revealed the orange haired substitute shinigami.

"She's not breathing," he blurted out. Ukitake's eyes fell onto the small form cradled in his arms, his eyes widening in disbelief as he realized that the child was in fact Kuchiki Rukia. Swiftly he ordered the medics to act. Ichigo lowered Rukia onto one of the stretchers and stood back allowing the fourth division medics to do their work. He didn't notice Yamada Hanataro amongst them; his intense brown eyes remained fixed on Rukia, watching as various contraptions were used on her small injured form. He clenched his fists, his scowl deepening as her body jolted on the stretcher. His heart was fluttering with each beat, his nerves on edge and his mind frayed with worry for her.

'Rukia, Rukia,' he screamed her name over and over in his mind. The skies rumbled and soon it began to drizzle. Ichigo's frown deepened, he hated the rain.

* * *

To be Contd..

Another chappie.. Ahhh that was harder to write.. hope I captured the emotions.. thanx for all your reviews.. If you can't figure out what's going on, please be patient.. I don't like to reveal everything at once and have readers figure out the plot.. You'll understand everything soon enough, just hang in there More about the fever in the next chappie and Seireitei's history..


	9. Rain II

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Nine

- **Rain II** -

Ichigo stood vigilantly outside the fourth division room that held both Rukia and Inoue. Chad leaned against the wall while Ishida was seated on one of the steps that led down to one of the gardens. They were near the entrance of the division building; with no space available the girls had been placed in the fourth division office. Unohana Retsu and Isane Kotetsu had personally gone inside to tend to the two. Renji had appeared to check on the situation and then had left reluctantly to attend a meeting.

Needing a distraction, Ichigo raised his head upwards and stared at the ancient architecture Seireitei adhered to. His eyes drifted to the thick beams and the rooftop that extended out above him, sheltering him and the others from the rain, creating a veranda of sorts. As he scrutinized the details of the design he found his mind drifting off.

- Flashback -

"_The buildings are ancient though well maintained, but it still gets hot during the summer." _

_Ichigo and Rukia were sitting outside beneath a Sakura tree in the park. They were chatting amicably about the differences between both their worlds. Ichigo was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt and Rukia wore one of Yuzu's dresses. It was pale blue with spaghetti straps, the length of the dress came up to her knees and sandals adorned her feet. _

"_Maybe if we could get a cold air blower thingy," she mumbled while he rolled his eyes at her definition of an Air Conditioner. He shook his head in amusement at how she saw the world. It was so refreshing and innocent._

'_So very like Rukia,' he mused. _

"_Oye Rukia your ice cream's melting. I'm not getting you another one if you're not gonna eat it," the teen stated. Rukia muttered a few things about the size of his wallet before licking off the chocolate treat that dribbled down the side of her cone._

- End flashback -

Ichigo pushed back his hair, a small smile gracing his lips at the fond memory. He remembered how the dress had outlined her figure and accentuated her bust. In those moments he had turned away from her trying to control his blush while suppressing his own desires. Rukia never realized what effect she had on him. Even as he had watched her poised and thoughtful with her finger elegantly placed on her rosy lips, he had wondered how her lips would have tasted.

'Rukia,' Ichigo thought wistfully. The rains fell harder, the sounds drowning out everything.

'Just give me one more chance,' he thought.

'Please.' His eyes searched the skies for any signs but all was dark and grim.

* * *

Captains meeting chambers..

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni stood stiffly in the meeting chamber as he contemplated his tenth division captain's report. Whispers filled the room as captains and vice-captains alike discussed the implications of Hitsugaya's findings. The elderly man's beady eyes fell onto the sixth division captain, noting as always that he stood poised to receive orders with an emotionless face. Looking at him, one would never think that Kuchiki Byakuya's sister was fighting for her life in the fourth division. His musings left the stiff captain and settled back onto the issue at hand. It seemed that things were certainly taking a turn for the worst. He had lived beyond the life spans of many generations and had seen captains come and go. The current turn of events was reminding him of a time in his youth, a time when he had borne witness to the atrocities committed by a single captain within their ranks, all in the name of power. The Red fever, the marked hollows all bespoke of this man, yet Yamamoto was sure that he had perished during his execution.

The elderly general stroked his beard; if somehow that man had survived then he would bring hell upon Seireitei. Despite the years that passed Yamamoto could hear the echoing promise the man had screamed as he perished.

His attention shifted, focusing on the conversations between his captains and their vice-captains, several of them were calling for Aizen's blood.

'If only it was Aizen, then we may have had a chance,' Yamamoto thought grimly, noting the absence of the fifth division vice-captain. Feeling the familiar reiatsu of his second division captain approaching the meeting chambers, he lifted his staff and pounded the grounds a few time. A hushed silence fell and soon the large doors opened, revealing Soi Fong. She approached and bowed slightly to the general before meeting his eyes. A slight nod was all that was needed to communicate her findings. She stood beside her vice-captain, Ōmaeda Marechiyo. Yamamoto stroked his beard, the situation had turned deadly.

"It seems that Aizen may not be the one responsible for the recent attacks," Yamamoto informed and waited for the information to sink in. Sighs, gasps and questioning looks met his solemn expression.

"I'm afraid it's much worse. Centuries before either of you came into your ranks there was an event that almost decimated Seireitei. In your textbooks it was referred to as the century of darkness. A myriad of diseases, hollow attacks and a powerful group of warriors led by the previous thirteenth division captain Atagawa Nori. In the end he was captured and executed, however it seems his ashes have been stolen."

"Are you saying that Aizen has somehow resurrected him?" Hitsugaya questioned his green eyes widening at the prospect.

"To do something like that," twelfth division captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri mumbled, wondering yet again if Aizen's genius surpassed his own.

"All we can do now is speculate, but what seems to hold true is that Atagawa is back is some form or other and unlike Aizen he'll stop at nothing to burn Seireitei to the ground."

* * *

Fourth division office..

Unohana Retsu had seen a lot of things during her time as fourth division captain, but there were always surprises in store for her line of work. Her dark brown eyes looked down at the small form buried beneath the covers. Tenderly she pushed back the soft bangs.

"Kawaii," Isane whispered unable to contain her excitement at seeing the baby version of the short shinigami noble.

While Inoue had been stabilized, Rukia had been teetering on the brink of death. The fourth division captain had focused all her energy on the small form trying to rekindle Rukia's spirit. After an hour the child's wounds seemed to be closing, her skin returning to its normal colour. The soft blue energy glow surrounding them both had fluxed and Unohana stopped as she had noticed a golden energy encompass the injured form. It covered Rukia hiding her from view for a few moments; soon light erupted and the energy disappeared in a flash leaving behind the now sleeping toddler.

As Unohana inspected the small form, her hands brushed up against Rukia's neck causing the toddler to whimper. Both women exchanged glances at the toddler's response. Carefully the fourth division captain pushed Rukia's soft hair aside and looked down, her eyes widened at the small image of a red dragon at the base of her skull.

"Isane," Unohana called wanting another pair of eyes to glimpse what she had seen. The taller woman approached and peered down at the tattoo.

"A dragon?"

Unohana frowned wondering what it meant. She refrained from making any conclusions but decided a visit to the Kuchiki mansion was necessary to clear up any doubts. Continuing her inspection she found the toddler to be in good health, a far cry from what she had witnessed moments ago.

"So she's alright then?" Isane questioned, wondering how that was even possible when she was the third worst case they had dealt with. The other two had died.

Unohana nodded, her mind was already formulating the possibilities behind the healing and the transformation. The substitute shinigami and his comrades had mentioned that Rukia's form had changed due to one of Urahara Kisuke's faulty items. There was no information on the details of the change as the man had skipped town. Unohana shook her head; Kisuke was still as elusive as ever.

'Old habits die hard,' she surmised before shifting her thoughts back to the sleeping toddler. If the information she gathered was correct then Rukia had just reverted back to her previous form before the fever, it definitely fit the description the others had given her; she theorized that Rukia's transformation back was probably a reaction to her healing powers. There were still things that the fourth division captain needed to look into to complete her analysis.

After double checking Rukia's vitals and checking Inoue, she finally decided to take her leave. Inoue was well on her way to recovering and Rukia was resting from her wounds. Unohana paused as her eyes shifted to the older girl. Normally the recovery process was much longer, yet the human girl was showing a much faster recovery rate than her other patients. The fourth division captain remembered seeing the girl display her healing abilities and had an inkling that it was the cause for her swift recovery. Casting one last glance at her patients, Unohana Retsu slid open the shoji and stepped out. Three anxious faces greeted her. She sighed realizing that her trip to the Kuchiki manor would have to wait.

* * *

To be Contd..

Another chappie.. Ahhh I had time to write a little bit..


	10. Reactions

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Ten

- **Reactions** -

Seireitei..

Unohana Retsu took in the bleak surroundings. The sun had risen, but the skies were dark as it continued to rain. Closing her eyes, she listened as the rains pelted the large umbrella that sheltered her and the sixth division captain. A small smile played on her lips as she imagined her vice-captains shock at seeing such an image. To most Kuchiki Byakuya was an untouchable noble, but Unohana had seen beneath his icy exterior. His actions though questionable, held within them a subtlety that revealed his more caring side. While he had displayed his affection somewhat openly with Hisana, he was often guarded and more reserved with Rukia, which was to be expected considering how the two sisters resembled each other. To live beside someone who resembled the one you loved was a heart wrenching task and Unohana admired Byakuya for his convictions to his late wife. Still, she wondered how the noble would react to his very changed adopted sister. As they approached the fourth division, she could make out her vice-captain standing patiently at the entrance ready to greet her. A surge of amusement flitted through the fourth division captain as Isane stood stiffly with her mouth agape. Unohana quickly took refuge beneath the veranda of the fourth division building while Byakuya put the umbrella aside.

"Isane you'll catch a few flies that way," Unohana admonished softly, while offering her vice-captain an amused smile. Isane's eyes widened as her jaw promptly shut.

"Taicho," the vice-captain managed stiffly as her eyes shifted to the sixth division captain.

Unohana merely nodded and after exchanging a few brief words on the chibi noble's state, the trio made their way towards the room that housed both patients. As they proceeded down the hallway several of the fourth division members peaked out of the various rooms lining the corridor and eyed the back of the Kuchiki noble. It was a rare sight to see him at their division and any chance they got at catching a glimpse of him, they took. Byakuya ignored the soft whispers that went around as he focused more on the task at hand. The fourth division captain had informed him that Rukia had healed completely, though she had reverted to a child like state. He wasn't quite sure what to expect but was grateful to hear that Rukia had recovered. Soon they were at the door of the fourth division office. Byakuya recalled Unohana mentioning that there weren't enough rooms to house everyone. The healer pushed open the door and entered, Byakuya stepped in and Isane followed behind. His eyes took in the office space. Three desks had been pushed to the side with piles of paperwork on top, a testament to the responsibilities those in high posts had to bear. While the clutter of office supplies and chairs had been pushed to the side, two beds were placed in the centre of the room with space apart from each other. Byakuya noticed that a sleeping Quincy was seated on a chair beside one of the beds with the human girl; his hand clasping hers while a drip went into her other arm. Seated in a corner and dozing off was the taller human teen.

A soft grunt caught the Kuchiki noble's attention and he shifted his focus towards the bed closest to him. Ichigo's body was half draped over the bed as he snored softly, his arm pinning something that struggled beneath the covers. Stepping closer Byakuya noticed that the substitute shinigami was draped over his very chibi step sister. Bright violet eyes looked up at him as fingers held onto Ichigo's arm. The toddler stopped to look at the new person with interest. She cooed and then raised her arms up to him. Byakuya watched the small form while taking note of the current situation. If he had his way, he would have used his sword to pry Rukia away from the moronic human.

"It seems she wants you to carry her," the calming voice of Unohana Retsu interrupted his thoughts as his eyes shifted back to the small form looking at him for help. Reaching down he threw Ichigo's arms aside and gently picked up the chibi version of his step sister. He noted that she was dressed in an unfamiliar attire and assumed it was an earth fashion. Despite it he couldn't help but think she looked adorable in the outfit. He noted with mild amusement that she was studying his face intently, something the older version of her would never do. Often she had her head bowed or her eyes pivoted to the grounds when she spoke to him. This unabashed toddler version of her continued to study his face intently, leaving Byakuya unsure on how to respond. Cold eyes glared at a pair of inquisitive violet. Absently Byakuya wondered how his and Hisana's children would have looked like. Perhaps small and cherub-like, with a fiery spirit. Small fingers clung to his garments, pulling on them wanting to climb up higher. It took him a few moments to realize that the feisty toddler was more interested in his white head piece. Tilting his head back he looked at her while avoiding her prying fingers which tried to latch onto his kenseikan.

"Rukia-chan," a voice called playfully. The chibi noble shifted her attention to a brightly colored rubber ducky. Byakuya was grateful for the fourth division captain's intervention as he wasn't sure what to do. Absently he noted that a toy seemed to resolve the issue and made a mental note to keep one on hand in case the toddler went after his kenseikan again. With his current dilemma solved, he observed the exchange between his step sister and the fourth division captain. Unohana squeezed the duck causing it to squeak which made the toddler squeal in delight. Uttering gibberish the toddler pointed to the toy as though inquiring about its name.

"Duck," Unohana informed and repeated the word slowly.

"Duk!" the toddler cooed.

"Very good." The small duck was soon in the hands of the toddler who looked at it in delight.

Isane watched the scene in silence, a small smile tugging at her lips as Rukia turned to Byakuya and thrust the duck in his face. She wondered how her own sister would react to the changed noble. Kiyone was often giving her tidbits of information on the young noble's life. While Shiba Kaien had been the one to soften up the girl, her sister had gotten close to her as well, though she had often complained that Rukia was guarded and often distant at times.

At first Kiyone had admired the Kuchiki household, going so far as to join its fanclub to get tidbits of information on the head of the household, but all that had changed after she visited the place. Isane who had expected her sister to be jumping with excitement, had instead found her slumped against a tree, her face bearing a look of utter disappointment. It had taken hours to coax Kiyone into talking about the experience. She soon learnt the downside of the adoption, how despite being treated as a welcomed guest, Kiyone had witnessed the admonished looks that advisors and relatives gave to the youngest Kuchiki noble and the cruel words they whispered under their breath. Normally Kiyone was more assure of herself; more bubbly out of the two. To see her looking so dejected after the visit had meant the situation at the Kuchiki manor for the young noble was truly bad. Isane despite being the older sister couldn't offer much except a comforting shoulder to cry on. She hadn't realized how much Kiyone's depression had affected her until her own captain had asked if there was anything bothering her. After finally telling her captain what had occurred, she was told that there wasn't much her sister could do but be there to encourage and support Rukia as best she could. When Isane had met with her sister again she had realized that the younger girl had already figured out the solution as a broad smile was plastered across her face. The fourth division vice-captain felt that the distance between them had grown when she realized that Kiyone was more capable to taking care of herself and paving her own paths in life. Evidence of it was later seen at the time of Rukia's execution when the younger girl had broken the rules to help save her friend. In that moment the two sisters had been pitted against each other, while her sister chose to break the rules, Isane had chosen to stand by them, by serving her captain. The tall vice-captain's eyes softened at the thought.

"Isane," a voice called and the woman noticed that her captain was standing right in front of her. Startled she took a step back and almost collided into the door.

"T-taicho?"

Unohana closed her eyes for a few moments rethinking her decision to get her vice-captain to run an errand. The woman was clearly overworked and needed some rest, they all did.

"I think you should rest a bit," Unohana stated.

"But there's not enough beds," Isane replied quickly, not wanting to leave her captain's side.

"One just opened up," Unohana stated and glanced at the empty bed beside the orange haired human who was slumped on his chair still asleep.

"Kuchiki-taicho has already left with Rukia-chan."

Isane nodded at the information wondering how she had missed such a thing. Perhaps rest was an order. She consented to her captain and proceeded to change the sheets. Her eyes drifted to the sleeping occupants of the room. Sleeping with a bunch of humans surrounding her was rather unnerving. Not wanting to displease her captain she grabbed a sheet and slipped beneath it. A yawn escaped her lips and soon her eyelids fell as she succumbed to her exhaustion.

'A few hours wouldn't hurt,' she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed as he heard female shinigami whispering heatedly about the child in his arms. While there were soft whispers upon his arrival, now there were more pronounced sighs and cooing in the background. Had it not been for all his training in etiquette he would have rolled his eyes as he felt more fourth division members peaking out from whatever hiding places they were in, all trying to catch a glimpse of him. He glanced down at the toddler, perhaps his new 'accessory' as one division member had whispered, was the cause of all this heightened commotion. Either way he wasn't too happy hearing Rukia referred to as a thing and wished to draw his Senbonzakura on the fool who had done so.

"Duk.. Duk.." Rukia giggled as she waved the duck furiously. Byakuya merely looked at her, his mask refusing to budge at her actions. He really needed to get back to the Kuchiki manor before his image was somehow tarnished. His eyes fell onto the umbrella which he had left open to dry at the edge of the building. Leaning down he quickly picked it up and shifted Rukia in his arms so that one arm cradled her while the other clutched the umbrella. Stepping out he continued onwards towards the Kuchiki mansion. The sudden sounds of the rain hitting the umbrella caused Rukia to turn and look upwards. Her tiny hand reached upwards wondering what the noise was. Wanting to know she turned her eyes towards Byakuya and then pointed upwards. Byakuya looked to where she pointed.

"Rain," he whispered, catching the toddlers attention. Rukia turned, her violet eyes focused on him.

"Da," she asked pointing to the umbrella. Byakuya smiled in response, allowing his mask to slip a little now that they were alone.

"Rain," he said a little louder and watched curiously as she looked at him, her fingers curling against his chest as she tried to copy his words.

"Dain.." she copied causing the Kuchiki noble to look at her oddly.

"Rain," he repeated and Rukia nodded, jumping slightly in his arms.

"Dain," she squealed and Byakuya sighed. For a few moments he questioned why he was standing in this forsaken weather trying to teach a three year old a few words. Picking up the pace he continued towards the mansion and paused as he remembered a report he had to finish off at the sixth division. He frowned at his forgetfulness and then picked up the pace. The rains had gotten worse; the torrential downpour was making it difficult to see what was in front of him. Byakuya paused as he felt Rukia tense in his arms. She released the small duck and it squeaked as it hit the wet grounds. The tiny tot turned and buried her face against Byakuya's chest. Her small fingers clutched onto his robes, while trying to hide from something. Turning her head, she gazed at the large form that materialized several feet away.

* * *

To be Contd..

Another chappie.. Ahh.. my Easter gift to you all.. Happy Easter .. Yes you probably have more questions.. so I'll tend to the most obvious.. the dragons mark has not been forgotten, just not addressed in this chappie.. more of the pieces will fall into place in the next few chappies.. just want the chibi version of Rukia to have interaction with a few of the people at Seireitei.. More details on the illness will be revealed and Rukia's past before meeting Renji will come into play… so stay tuned and don't give up yet.. Pls review and tell me what you think..


	11. Observations

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Eleven

- **Observations** -

Seireitei, twelfth division..

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was seated on his plush leather chair pondering the most recent events. Through his diligence he had managed to deduce the effects of the Red fever and figured out how to avoid it all together. The disease itself targeted those who used specific energy flows to perform the demons arts. To get infected, the user had to be facing one of the specially marked hollows and performing a demon arts spell or attack. The air born virus would then enter the release points of the demons arts user and strike the energy pathways, clogging it and diverting the energy flow towards the organs which in turn caused them to overload and breakdown. The two autopsies conducted on the most recent victims had revealed tattered internal organs that exploded from within, sending both patients to their death. The current and only option to keep those infected, alive, was to treat the pathways and remove the blocks, which meant hours of patient monitoring and hours of careful energy transference. It resulted in keeping the fourth division open all day, every day and Mayuri was pressured by General Yamamoto to find a better solution. The pressure was grating on his nerves and made him more snappish than usual.

For what seemed like the hundredth time he stared at the large screen trying to gauge the molecular structure of the virus. His yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance as he sat waiting for his vice-captain, Kurotsuchi Nemu, to return with the information he had requested. Feeling utterly bored at having to stare at the same screen for half an hour, he turned and sighed wondering how much longer it would be before she turned up.

"NEMUUUU!" he shouted impatiently. Those working behind him paused and quickly reverted their eyes back to their experiments. Their captain was not the easiest person to deal with, especially when he was angry or agitated about something, which he often was. Mayuri's yellow eyes looked around sharply.

"Where is that idiotic girl?" he bellowed. As if on cue the twelfth division doors opened and Nemu entered with a small scroll in hand. All eyes fell onto the two figures as everyone braced themselves for the inevitable.

"Finally! I was starting to think you had gone off with that Quincy boy," Mayuri stated, his eyes falling to the scroll in her hand. A collective sigh of relief was heard in the background before the others diligently went back to work. Unlike other times their captain had refrained from beating their vice-captain. Nemu approached her 'father' and bowed offering him the scroll. Mayuri snatched the item and opened it. His eyes quickly scanned the contents.

"Nemu, is it true that Kuchiki Rukia survived the illness?" he asked curiously.

"Yes.. according to the fourth division vice-captain it was a full recovery though she is now a child," she answered.

"A child you say.." Mayuri stated, pondering the possibilities of such a thing occurring. He recalled Hitsugaya's report and his findings on the adopted noble. There was something between the new breed of hollows and the young girl, that much was certain. Still he needed someway to investigate what the connection was without butting heads with the sixth division captain. Diplomacy was not one of his strong points, yet it was necessary to get his way. He simply needed to experiment on the young noble, take a few samples and run a few tests. He couldn't understand why something so simple was abhorred by the other captains. It certainly made his life more difficult as he had to be calculating in the way he presented his information to run his experiments. Mayuri's eyes brightened as he realized what he could use to disguise his request and get his wish. Standing up, he decided a visit to General Yamamoto was an order. From there things would proceed smoothly and he would get to experiment on the young noble. A grin spread across his face as he made his way across the room.

"Come Nemu we have business to tend to," he commanded and was soon flanked by his vice-captain. The other members of the twelfth division watched as their captain left, wondering yet again what he was up to. The distinct gleam in his eye meant a new subject had been found; it would be a matter of time before they found out who it was.

* * *

Underground in a hidden base... 

A large screen flickered to life revealing a small form cowering in fear. A pair of red eyes gleamed in the shadows watching the image intensely. Cloaked in the darkness of the cave and seated upon a rigid throne he continued watching the small form. Those breathtaking violet orbs, the fear in them invigorated him as a cruel twisted smile crossed his features.

"Return," he whispered and soon the screen went blank, the reconnaissance hollow reappeared several feet from him with its head bowed. A flick of his wrist had it burnt to ashes, the sight of it having bored him, but the memory of those fearful eyes had him gleaming with anticipation.

"My little dragon.."

"Fear not little one," the being whispered as the screen flickered back to life replaying the image. A close up of the small toddler filled the entire screen as the figure rose.

"We shall be reunited soon enough."

"Very soon my pet.." the voice whispered. The figure turned, walking away from the large screen. Grabbing his cloak he stepped out of his room and into the large hallway of his base. Torches lined the walls lighting the darkened tunnels. The place was a myriad of tunnels and corridors, each looking almost identical to the other. It was built to confuse the enemy as only those living within the walls knew where each and every room was located. He entered a specially designed room, which was of enormous proportions. It was a replica of a coliseum. The doorway opened into an archway, which further led into an open sandy arena. The artificial skies and sunlight lit the area. Traversing the expanse of sand, the figure continued towards the other end of the arena where three large cylindrical tubes stood housing his prisoners. His eyes looked at them in amusement, watching especially as the female captive punched the glass in an attempt to break free. Gold eyes glared at him with hatred.

"Temper, temper," he chastised. Turning his head he noted the calm and serene short haired man who sported an odd green striped hat which was tilted forward to hide his eyes.

The cloaked figure shifted his attention to the final occupant who was shrouded in a specially tinted tube with a device placed around its head.

"I suppose its time you met your counterparts," the figure announced. The sound of metal creaked on the side as one of the many arches opened revealing three figures.

"Meet my latest creation.. Shihouin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke and of course Aaroniero Arleri. I suppose they will be your substitutes for a while so as not to raise any suspicions."

The three replacements grinned viciously, their eyes tinting red in the process as they glared at the original forms, who stared at them in surprise. The retired second division ops captain and the previous twelfth division captain turned from their doppelgangers to the doppelganger Arrancar bearing the face of the late Shiba Kaein. Turning their heads they looked at the being in the tinted tube.

Loud thunderous footsteps soon had everyone's attention. The grounds shook picking up dust. A silhouette of a group was seen in the distance. Several moments later ten warriors stood dressed in shinigami robes and black haori's which bore the crest of a large red dragon with jade eyes on the back. The warriors ranged from the exceptionally big to average size, each bearing a katana and each possessing a tattoo of a black dragon on the side of their necks.

"You two," the figure called. The lookalikes, Yoruichi and Urahara stepped up to the figure and bowed slightly.

"I have a mission for you two. Bring me Kuchiki Rukia."

The original versions exchanged glances wondering just how the young noble fit into the scheme of things. As they watched their doppelganger versions flash step away they hoped that Rukia had crossed over to Seireitei as it seemed like the safest place for her.

* * *

Seireitei, Sixth division quarters.. 

Kuchiki Byakuya stepped into the sixth division and put the umbrella beside the entrance. He noted that Rukia was not quite herself as she clung onto him, leaning her head against his chest. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation and wondered if she was feeling unwell. She didn't seem sickly or tired. Gently he shifted her in his arms but she remained silent and seemed to curl into a ball.

"Taicho," a figure called out and Byakuya's eyes settled on a youth who had his head bowed.

'Rikichi,' Byakuya recalled mentally, as the youth was often around Renji.

"What is it?" the sixth division captain asked, as the youths gaze fell onto the small form cradled in his arms. It took a few moments for Rikichi to snap out of his daze.

"Ukitake-taicho is in your office T-taicho," he stated while bowing slightly. Byakuya nodded his dismissal and was about to pass the youth when he paused and looked back at him.

"Tell Abarai fuku-taicho to come see me in my office once he returns," Byakuya stated.

"H-hai taicho."

With a nod Byakuya was off. Richiki lifted his head once he saw the man at the end of the corridor. He could never get used to his captain's presence. It was overwhelming at times as just standing next to the powerful noble was a task in itself and he admired his vice-captain greatly for being able to do so. Richiki watched as several of the captain's fan girls gathered in an instant. Before he could escape they pounced on him and soon began drilling him on the chibi form in his arms. With no vice-captain in sight, the group surrounding him grew as he was bombarded with questions. Richiki sighed, life at the sixth division was anything but boring.

Ukitake Jushiro watched as Byakuya entered the office and noted the small curled up toddler in his arms. The older man's eyes regarded the toddler whose behavior seemed to be at odds with the description the fourth division captain had given him. His eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Is there something you needed Ukitake-taicho?" Byakuya asked, wanting to get on with his report. Ukitake shook his head.

"Nothing immediate, I just wanted to check up on my subordinate," he relayed and Byakuya nodded. Ukitake remained seated while Byakuya waited patiently for the man to leave. The Kuchiki head looked questioningly at the thirteenth division captain, who merely smiled.

"You seem to be in a hurry," the man stated and Byakuya nodded claiming he had reports to finish.

'Perfect,' Ukitake thought.

"Why don't I take Rukia off your hands for a while so you can get your work done?" Ukitake suggested. Byakuya looked down at the small toddler who seemed to take an interest in the thirteenth division captain. With Renji away and his report pending, it seemed like a good alternative. Rukia was part of the thirteenth division, so handing her over to Ukitake didn't seem too problematic. Still there was the question of whether or not she wanted to go with the long haired captain.

"If she wishes it then its fine with me," Byakuya added noting the older man's grin.

Seemingly out of nowhere Ukitake produced a cute pink rabbit plushy.

"Rukia-chan," Ukitake voiced as he placed the rabbit in front of the toddler.

"Will you come to the thirteenth division with me?" the captain asked. If it wasn't for years of practiced etiquette Byakuya, like most people, would have crashed onto his side in shock at seeing his senpai resort to such childish tactics; but the Kuchiki head was anything but average and kept his mask in place. A slight arch in his brow was his response to Ukitake's more playful nature.

Whatever thoughts Byakuya had on the man quickly left at the sound of childish giggles. He noted that Rukia seemed to enjoy Ukitake's act as her mood quickly changed. The toddler giggled at the bunny and then leaned back to look up at him, her violet eyes were bright and filled with happiness. She pointed to the bunny and then giggled as it danced on the table for her.

"Rukia-chan," Ukitake called and Rukia waved her arms excitedly as she bounced up and down on Byakuya's lap. Ukitake's smile widened as he realized he had won her over with his plush toy.

After a few minutes the thirteenth division captain cradled Rukia in his arms and helped her wave her goodbye's to her nii-sama or in Rukia's words her nii-chamaa. Byakuya watched them leave his office and then looked down at his paper work. Though he was diligent in completing his tasks, he found himself distracted. His concern shifted to his step sister and her sudden mood swings. Something had spooked her; that much he was certain of as she had clung onto him tightly losing all interest in her toy. He had remembered Hitsugaya's report which claimed that Rukia could sense the specially marked hollows even before they materialized. The likely hood of her detecting a hollow back then seemed highly probable as he had felt his own senses tingle momentarily alerting him to a presence which suddenly disappeared.

After carefully weighing out his options Byakuya decided to revisit the area, if anything it would at least help him clear his mind and give him the chance to retrieve Rukia's toy. Despite the downpour, the duck he had left behind would make the area easy to find. He stood preparing to leave the room when he heard his vice-captains voice.

"Taicho." Renji entered the office and bowed respectfully to his captain. Byakuya nodded to the man and asked him to remain in the office while he tended to something. Renji complied and watched his captain walk down the corridor. Stepping back into the sixth division office, he suddenly remembered what he had wanted to ask and checked the corridor again only to find it empty. Kuchiki Byakuya had left the premise. A sigh escaped the red head's lips as he wondered if Rukia had been taken to the Kuchiki manor. He grunted as he sat down and abruptly leaned over his desk. A small squeak caught his attention and he pulled out the yellow ducky he had found while walking back from the fourth division. He smiled wondering how Rukia would react to the small toy.

* * *

To be Contd… 

I redid the last paragraph because I felt Byakuya was a little out of character in the previous version.. I'll explain Ukitake's behavior in next chappie.. tehee.. hope this answers some questions.. Thanks a bunch for the reviews.. it really pushed me to produce this chappie.. hope you enjoy..


	12. The Subject

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Twelve

- **The Subject** -

Seireitei, thirteenth division..

Ukitake Jushiro entered the thirteenth division quarters with Rukia in his arms. The toddler was clutching onto the plush rabbit and smiling widely.

"TAICHO!"

The thirteenth division captain held his breath as he watched two blurs coming towards him. His third seated officers were in full swing and part of the reason he had gone to retrieve Rukia from the sixth division. Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro, if he hadn't known them personally he would have thought they were either siblings or heated lovers, of which they were neither. The two individuals screeched to a halt and were about to announce something when they shifted their attention to the small form in his arms. Rukia eyed the two curiously as her pudgy fingers tightened around the plush bunny. She turned and looked up at Ukitake who offered her a smile, which she returned. Kiyone was the first to react and squealed in delight causing the toddler to look at her curiously.

"KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!"

"Taicho can I carry her please?" she pleaded, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"Don't taicho, she'll drop Kuchiki. She's got no ommphh" A swift elbow to Sentaro's gut had him coughing.

"Shut up you over bearing gorilla, it's not like Kuchiki-san will come to someone so ugly."

"At least I can hold her properly unlike you, slippery eel fingers."

From there both third seated officers began their usual verbal tirade while Ukitake felt an oncoming headache. He had hoped to catch up on his paperwork today but had been interrupted by his third seated officers. Kiyone had heard from her sister about Rukia's change and had hinted to him on more than one occasion how it would be nice to have the young noble back at the division. If her statements weren't enough, she would bring in stuffed toys which 'accidentally' ended up on his tea tray, medicine tray, in his slippers, on his table, in his drawers, on the window sill or any place he frequented or touched. If that wasn't bad enough it seemed like the two were having a race of sorts on who could decorate the office faster. When he had left for his visit to the eighth division and returned, he found that his office had changed into a playground and found the two seated officers throwing plushies at each other. When a rabbit plushie had hit his face he decided to venture into the sixth division and retrieve Rukia for sanity's sake. Now looking at the two he wondered if it was such a good idea. He had risked his image for the sake of peace and wondered if the tradeoff was worth it. His eyes shifted to the toddler noting that she watched the two with interest. Rukia giggled and waved her arms excitedly as she continued clutching her bunny and watched earnestly as both village idiots continued flaying about their arms widely while shouting and making funny faces. She was especially intrigued by the shorter one whose hair was brightly colored, reminding her of her precious ball.

Ukitake smiled as Rukia looked up at him curiously and then pointed to his third seated officers.

"Ball?" she asked. The thirteenth division captain searched the vicinity for the item and realized that the chibi noble was pointing to his third seated officer, Kiyone. He chuckled softly and shook his head at her question. Leaning down he pointed his finger at the officer, "Kiyone."

Rukia stared at the thirteenth division captain as he stated the name again. By now the intense lesson had caught the attention of the third seated officers. Kiyone moved closer to the group delighted in seeing her taicho teaching the young noble her name.

"Kone," Rukia giggled as she waved her pudgy hand and bounced up in Ukitake's arms. Kiyone smiled at the chibi voice. Her thoughts of cuteness were abruptly interrupted by Sentaro, who was laughing loudly in the background.

"Well done Kuchiki, she certainly looks like cone head- omphhh," a swift punch in the face had Sentaro reeling back.

"Shutup BAKA!" Kiyone screeched as she raised her fist threateningly at his red face.

"Bakaa," a voice mimicked causing the two third seated officers to stop and turn towards the small form jumping up and down in Ukitake's arms excitedly. Sentaro smacked Kiyone on the back of her head.

"AHOU! See what you've done," Sentaro began, only to be interrupted by Rukia's squeal.

"Ahoo!"

Now it was Kiyone's turn to smack Sentaro on the back of the head and chastise him. Soon a full fledged shouting match began between the two with Rukia shouting out 'Ahoo' and 'Baka' every time they used the word. Ukitake sighed inwardly, he had just arrived and already his third seated officers had managed to teach the child something that Kuchiki Byakuya would definitely not approve of. He paled slightly thinking of the colorful vocabulary the toddler would gain after spending a few hours with the two.

'Definitely not a good idea,' he surmised, deciding to keep the toddler away from both officers. He sighed ruefully; he had lost his pride and his peace. Soft giggles caused him to look down at his very young subordinate. There was so much joy in her smile, so much life in those violet orbs compared to the Rukia he knew. He smiled, the tradeoff had been worth it after all.

* * *

Sixth Division.. 

Abarai Renji got up and stretched making sure to work out the kinks in his back. He scowled slightly wondering just what the hell he had done wrong to gain an extra stack of paperwork from his captain. His eyes traveled to the yellow duck on his table, it looked like Rukia would have to wait. His thoughts shifted to the division's most recent visitor, General Yamamoto, who requested a private audience with Byakuya. Absently he wondered what the two were discussing and hoped it had nothing to do with Rukia. Renji snorted at the thought. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck realizing that it probably did have something to do with Rukia. The girl had a knack for attracting trouble. He frowned as an image of Ichigo flashed in his mind, more specifically an image of Ichigo holding Rukia when he saved her from being executed. It should have been him, but it wasn't, instead Ichigo had done what he was unable to do and though he was grateful that Rukia was safe, the thought of Ichigo saving her ate him up at times.

'Rukia,' Renji mused. She was always a breath away yet so difficult to reach.

'Idiot,' he thought irately wondering if he was addressing himself or a certain raven haired shinigami. Shirking aside such depressing thoughts, he focused back on his table and onto the pile of paperwork that needed to get done. Settling back down, he continued working. A deadline was a deadline and not meeting it meant that Byakuya would most likely view him as an irresponsible vice-captain, unable to keep up with his duties; a pathetic outlook especially from the man Renji wished to surpass.

'Better finish this quick,' he thought irately as he reached for the first report; the sight of the yellow duck made him increase his pace. He soon became engrossed in his work and missed seeing his captain and General Yamamoto leave.

Byakuya merely glanced at Renji through one of the office windows while suppressing his reiatsu. He had consented to General Yamamoto's wishes despite his dislike for the twelfth division and its tactics. A compromise had been reached and now the noble was making his way to the Research division. Yamamoto had sent a hell butterfly to the thirteenth division asking that Rukia be brought to the twelfth division immediately. Though Ukitake would adhere to the orders, Byakuya was sure that his senpai would be reluctant in letting his subordinate be experimented on. None the less Ukitake could be reasoned with; it was the other head strong individuals, primarily his vice-captain and the substitute shinigami, that he had to worry about as only brute force would stop them. Not wanting to take unnecessary actions General Yamamoto had stated that they be kept out of the loop and Byakuya had consented.

* * *

Twelfth Division.. 

When Byakuya entered the twelfth division he noticed that Rukia was being carried by the tenth division vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku. The busty woman was using the familiar plush bunny to play with the toddler, while her captain, Hitsugaya stood off to the side alongside a worried looking but silent Ukitake. Absently Byakuya wondered about the details of the message relayed to the thirteenth division captain.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was immediately beside General Yamamoto's side, his bright yellow eyes resting on his subject. He was enthralled at gaining a new test subject, but less than enthused at his audience. He preferred working alone, but had been forced to consent to the presence of the sixth, tenth and thirteenth division captains during the experimentation. Half of his plans had been thwarted; it seemed there would be no dissections involved, which was disheartening. Still Mayuri was thrilled as Rukia would be the youngest test subject he had ever had.

"I suppose we should begin, why don't you give her to me now," Mayuri stated as he stood beside Matsumoto.

"Kuchiki Rukia come to me," Mayuri stated. Affection was not Mayuri's forte, normally he wouldn't shout as much or hit as hard to show that he was pleased, but he didn't dare do so in front of his current audience. The twelfth division captain frowned as he was given a glance over before the toddler turned her head away from him and clutched onto Matsumoto even tighter. Mayuri frowned at her reaction and realized why he had never worked with such young test subjects. Hitsugaya and Ukitake smiled slightly and watched as Mayuri muttered a few incoherent words over Rukia's unwillingness to cooperate.

"Very well then, Nemu bring her over to the chamber," Mayuri commanded. Nemu bowed and went towards Matsumoto. She had read several books on children at her 'father's' insistence and raised out her hands to the toddler, again Rukia refused to budge, instead she clutched onto Matsumoto tighter and buried her head against the woman's chest.

"It doesn't look like she wants to do this," Matsumoto stated worriedly as she felt the toddler quiver in her arms. Rukia's pudgy fingers clung fiercely onto Matsumoto's robes refusing to let go. When Nemu looked back at her 'father,' he nodded and at once she pulled out a syringe and plunged it into the toddlers arm injecting the cold fluid. Rukia's face contorted in pain but she couldn't scream, she had been paralyzed, her fingers lost their grip and soon she was in the other woman's arms. Nemu looked down at the child noting the fear in those violet orbs. Swiftly the twelfth division vice-captain placed the tiny tot into one of the cells as she had been instructed to do so.

Violet eyes stared at the ceiling of the cell. Somewhere deep inside Rukia was screaming, crying and pleading to be released. She didn't want this, she wanted to go back to the office with toys; she wanted to go back to her niii-chama, back to Kone, Baaboo, Kaabin and Uzzu. An image of her precious ball flitted through her mind as her eyes teared up.

Blue coils of power circled the cell. Violet eyes widened before the toddler screamed.

* * *

Fourth Division.. 

Inoue, Chad and Ishida stared at their friend who stood scanning the area. It was clear to all of them who Ichigo was searching for as he had woken up screaming Rukia's name. What they weren't prepared for was the fear in his brown eyes.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked after realizing that she was no longer in the room. The bed was empty and there was no sign of her anywhere. He was panicking as he felt his heart beat furiously against his ribcage. He cursed himself for being so lax. The fourth division captain had given them all something to drink, which he later realized was laced with some sleep sedatives.

"Calm down Kurosaki, she's probably at the Kuchiki mansion," Ishida reasoned. It sounded plausible but Ichigo found himself doubting it for some reason. There was this undeniable ache in his chest and he wanted desperately to see her.

The door to the office creaked open as a short form entered. All eyes shifted to Hanataro and Ichigo quickly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Where's Rukia? Is she alright?"

The meek healer gulped under the hardened gaze. He had overheard his captain and vice-captain talking.

"Rukia-san's fine, but she's been taken to the twelfth division," Hanataro relayed causing everyone's eyes to widen. They all knew what the twelfth division was famed for. Ishida's eyes narrowed as he recalled the twelfth division captain bragging about the number of Quincy's he had experimented on, one of which was his own mentor.

"Does Byakuya know about this?" Ichigo asked.

"They would need his permission," Hanataro stated.

Ichigo disappeared in a flash.

"Baka," Ishida muttered wondering if the hot headed numskull even knew where the twelfth division was. He sighed and looked down at Inoue who was putting on her shoes.

"Inoue-san," Ishida called out worriedly as she had only just recovered.

"I'm fine Ishida-kun," Inoue countered sedating her boyfriends worry. Ishida nodded realizing that Inoue was determined to go after Rukia and there was nothing he could do to dissuade her. Chad had gotten up and now stood in front of Hanataro.

"Gomen, but can you take us to the twelfth division?"

"You don't have to come inside, just point us in the right direction," Ishida added not wanting to put the healer in an awkward position. Hanataro nodded, he would do anything to help the kind hearted shinigami even if it meant going against orders.

* * *

To be Contd… 

Thanx to all who reviewed. It always pushes me to keep writing and I really appreciate hearing from you all. Next chappie.. Results.. A little bit of Rukia's past is known..

Ahou/ Baka idiot

Gomen sorry


	13. Disappear

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Thirteen

- **Disappear** -

Twelfth division..

They stood in one of the many underground labs of the twelfth division. A few twelfth division members were stationed at a control unit off to the side with Mayuri overseeing them; Nemu stood beside him. The other captains and General Yamamoto stood lined against a wall facing a large cylindrical chamber. The chamber was surrounded by a white force field with steel bars positioned around it for good measure. It was ridiculously large compared to its occupant, who continued lying perfectly still on the cold cement grounds.

Matsumoto Rangiku frowned at the sight of the helpless tot. The image conjured so many unwanted memories of her own childhood reminding her of a time when she too had been helpless and desperate to escape. An image of Gin flashed through her mind which she immediately discarded. There was no use in contemplating the past.

She bit her lip as her eyes absently trailed down to her captain who stood with his hands folded across his chest, a stance he often took when he was uncomfortable with something. The blue beams of energy surrounding the cell drew her attention and she was reminded of the caged birds she had seen in the pet stores of the living world; a helpless creature trapped behind gilded bars, very much like the toddler who lay awaiting the horrors of whatever the twelfth division had planned for her.

'Gomen Rukia-chan,' Matsumoto thought bitterly as her hands were tied in such areas. While Inoue's healing had come from her own powers whose origins had yet to be determined, Rukia's background was that of a shinigami, very familiar territory for the twelfth division, so conducting a few tests on her and extracting samples seemed more logical. The reasoning behind the tests was to find a cure for those stricken with the fever. With the fourth division working around the clock and a few more shinigami being added to the sick list, a cure was urgently needed to protect the Gotei 13 and Seireitei. The situation was dire; Matsumoto recalled her last visit to the fourth division to check up on a few of her squad members, their health hadn't changed much and they were always on the brink of death, all it took was a lapse in monitoring for their condition to worsen. She had witnessed exhausted members of the fourth division catching a few winks in the hallway, even Isane had looked terribly tired from her constant rounds.

"Matsumoto you can leave if you like," a voice spoke interrupting the busty woman's thoughts. She blinked before looking down at her captain. She was grateful to him for his consideration as she really did want to be spared seeing this, but part of her wanted to be there for him. She had always considered it her duty to support him and even now she steeled herself for whatever came.

"Arigato taicho, but I'll stay," she replied and Hitsugaya nodded to her, silently grateful for her support. He personally didn't want to consent to such a thing, but the thought of those stricken down with the sickness and the thought of keeping Mayuri in check was the reason he was there. He knew it was much harder for the sixth and thirteenth division captains, well not so much Byakuya, but more so for Ukitake.

Ukitake watched the motionless toddler. According to General Yamamoto's message Rukia had the potential cure for the Red fever. The message had been short and to the point preying upon Ukitake's conscience. Had Ukitake not cared for the sick, or for Seireitei's well being he would have sent Rukia back to the living world with Ichigo and crew, but he had cared for those stricken with the disease; and though he cared greatly for his subordinate enough to have risked Yamamoto's wrath against him during her execution, this was something unavoidable and in short, necessary. Despite his own feelings of guilt he knew that there was someone feeling the weight of such a decision. His eyes shifted towards Kuchiki Byakuya who stood betraying none of the emotions that lay beneath his tempered self. The head of the Kuchiki clan was once again thrust into the most horrific circumstances and was again forced to choose between Seireitei and his adopted sister. In the end he had chosen to save those stricken with the illness, but Ukitake knew from the man's stance that the decision was eating him up inside. Only a select few knew of Kuchiki Byakuya's temperaments and Ukitake was one of them. Having been with Byakuya before his entrance into the Gotei 13, he had watched Byakuya grow into the man he was today and was usually sensitive to even the slightest shifts in his icy exterior, which was why the slight widening of Byakuya's eyes had Ukitake reverting back to the toddler. A few seconds later a piercing scream shattered the silence as something gold flared up. The bright light was making it difficult to see and Ukitake used his arm to shield his eyes. Everyone else had taken a similar position and soon the light died down. All eyes fell onto the chambers.

Without a second thought Kurotsuchi Mayuri slammed the red button on the control console. Immediately doors to the twelfth division began to close as an alarm rang through the entire division alerting members to the new emergency; an experiment had escaped, in short Kuchiki Rukia had disappeared.

* * *

Seireitei, somewhere near the eleventh division.. 

Inoue Orihime sat against one of the many white walls of Seireitei. She had suffered a minor dizzy spell and ended up having to rest. The robust girl had felt guilty for depriving Chad and Ishida of their guide, but they had reassured her that they would be fine with the directions given to them.

Taking another sip from Hanataro's water pouch, she wondered where the short healer had gone off to. He had mentioned needing something or the other to treat her and had run off promising to return soon. Now she was alone, waiting for him. She wasn't dressed in shinigami robes, so she stood out like a sore thumb and hoped that she wouldn't attract too much attention.

'So far, so good,' she thought as her eyes drifted to the clear blue skies. The air was much cleaner and the scent of the place a lot sweeter. She could understand why Rukia had liked the place.

The sound of slurred speech caught her attention and she pressed herself against the wall and closed her eyes. It sounded like a bunch of drunken shinigami coming round the corner. There was quite a few as Inoue heard at least six different voices arguing about strength and being part of the eleventh division. She frowned realizing that she was probably close to the eleventh division. A sigh escaped her lips as she recalled Matsumoto Rangiku's advice on the eleventh division. According to her the eleventh division had some of the more rowdier shinigami who often drank, womanized and partied like the world would end. It was understandable as the eleventh division famed for its strength was often called into the frontlines of the battlefield. Still if Inoue remembered correctly Matsumoto had warned her never to head off in that direction without either vice-captain Yachiru, Yumichika or Ikkaku by her side. To venture into the eleventh division or meet any of its members outside was simply asking for trouble, worse was when the members were drunk. Inoue paled as the large group came round the corner. The group was much larger and she counted at least ten to twelve members. Almost all their eyes fell on her taking in her voluptuous figure. A few men snickered, while others leered at her.

"Ano.." Inoue began fearfully as she saw an almost predatory look in their eyes.

"What a nice looking woman," one man spoke and the others nodded as they approached her. Soon the group surrounded her. Despite the cheery façade she often projected, she knew exactly what these men wanted of her. She had seen it before, but had chuckled or done something stupid to shirk their attention elsewhere. Now however it wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

Elsewhere a short distance away from Inoue.. 

A small form appeared out of thin air and fell hard against the ground. Violet eyes opened and searched the area for anything familiar, all the form saw were white walls and cemented grounds. White hot pain lanced through her body making it difficult to move, but the form had tasted far worse injuries and struggled to rise to her feet. Once standing her vision swam and she quickly leaned against one of the large walls for support. Her head was throbbing, a pounding that started at the base of her skull and shot up into her brain. Weakened, she slowly made her way towards some unseen destination. The only thought that permeated her brain was that she had to get away. She wasn't sure from what or from whom, only that she needed to keep going in order to escape. Despite her weakened state, she trudged onwards with one hand placed firmly against the walls and her head bowed to hide her eyes from the glaring rays of the sun. Her breath came out in pants and she noted wearily that the air was much lighter, more fresher than what she was used to. As she began to wonder where she was, she was once again assaulted by another flare of pain. Digging her palm into the side of her temple she wished her pain to go away as it was making it difficult for her to move. Her ears picked up the feint voices off in the distance. Squinting her eyes she could make out a blob of black.

'Bodies,' she realized after scrutinizing the image further. They were huddled over something, or someone. She continued her slow pace towards the group, normally she would have run in the opposite direction, but her mind was urging her forward. The image became clearer with each step. Soon her eyes widened at the familiar shock of sandy blonde hair. The men dressed in black attire were attacking a girl who had a golden shield up in place. Katana's were drawn and pounded against the golden barrier. A name, somewhere in her mind there was a name for the sandy blonde but she couldn't quite recall it. Violet eyes turned crimson as her own powers flared to life. In a flash she was gone.

She could hear the advice of her flower fairies urging her to use more powerful methods to throw off the men, but Inoue refused to injure them merely because they were drunk. Her own strength was waning as she felt another dizzy spell approaching. Just as her hands began to lower a loud bang resounded and the men that were around her were thrown off instantly and rendered unconscious as they hit the ground several feet away from her. Her own vision swam as another dizzy spell hit her. She clutched her head feeling lightheaded. She could hear the concerned voices of the Shun Shun Rikka calling out to her. The spell soon passed and Inoue inhaled slowly.

"Maybe we should perform the Soten Kisshun," Ayame one of the fairies suggested as she looked at her mistress worriedly.

While Inoue got her bearings back, Rukia was eyeing the Shun Shun Rikka carefully. Her red eyes scrutinized each of the fairies that surrounded the sandy blonde. She was especially intrigued by the last one who stood glaring at her with his arms folded across his chest. He had a yellow scarf around his neck that hid his most of his nose and mouth and wore a black ensemble with odd black wings.

"What are you staring at brat?" the fairy asked.

Rukia being the curious child that she was merely poked the fairy to see if he was real. Tsubaki swatted the girls hand and was preparing to shout at her when he noticed her grimace in pain. Placing a hand on her head Rukia struggled as yet stroke of pain shot through her skull. Tsubaki turned to call his mistress, but found she was already up and behind him. Inoue had been watching the interaction between the two in silence, as she had been stunned by Rukia's appearance. Rukia was still a child, only a little taller than before and more scrawny looking, but what shocked Inoue was the condition she was in. Kuchiki Rukia was dressed in a dirty white tank top and drawstring cotton pants that were torn at the knees and frayed at the edges. It looked like her hair had been shaved off as her head was wrapped up neatly in pristine white bandages. Dirty blood stained bandages were wrapped around her left hand and lower arms. Cuts, scratches, and bruises lined her face neck, back and any exposed part of her body. From what Inoue could tell the child looked like she had gotten into a pretty bad fight or worse, had been experimented on.

Rukia fell on her knees wincing as the pain in her head worsened.

"Kuchiki-san," Inoue called, her hands were reaching out to the child version of her friend. Without a second thought Inoue wrapped her arms around Rukia's fragile form and embraced her, while summoning her own healing powers. Hot tears traversed down Inoue's cheeks as she wept for injured form, whom she clung onto.

"Orhime," the Shun Shun Rikka called out. Inoue smiled to reassure them, all the while pushing aside her own painful childhood memories.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Confusion swept through Rukia as she was embraced by this girl. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but the pain she had felt moments ago was dissipating and her sore muscles were slowly starting to feel a lot better. She recalled something she had heard about those that healed, how their life force was reduced every time they healed someone. The memory at best was rather fuzzy, but the message was quite clear. Without a second thought Rukia broke out of the embrace and stumbled back.

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue called startled by the action. Rukia looked at the older girl and then looked off to the side quite embarrassed. She wasn't used to people helping her, let alone hugging her and quite frankly she wasn't sure how to react. Inoue quickly summoned the Shun Shun Rikka to their previous forms, thinking their presence made Rukia feel uncomfortable. After a few minutes of awkward silence Rukia got up and dusted herself off.

"A- A-arigato," Rukia stuttered as she bowed formally to the sandy blonde. Inoue blinked at the sight of the injured girl thanking her. The truth was that she didn't do much of anything to be thanked for. In fact if anyone needed to be thanked it had to be Rukia for having saved her from the eleventh division men.

"Ano.. I should be to the one thanking you for saving me. Arigato Kuchiki-san," Inoue smiled and then returned the gesture.

"Eh.. that's alright," Rukia added feeling uneasy about the whole thing. After a few moments Rukia noticed something, the girl kept on referring to her as Kuchiki-san. Before the she could question the sandy blonde a voice interrupted.

"Oh.. Kisuke what a lovely atmosphere, almost a shame we have to ruin it."

Even before Rukia could react a swift punch to the gut and one precise chop to the back of the neck rendered her unconscious.

"Yoruichi-san!" Inoue exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief. The purple haired woman tucked Rukia under her arm while another form was draped over her shoulder.

"You're lucky Rukia-chan didn't attack you. She's been infected you know," the voice of Urahara Kisuke was heard from behind and Inoue felt his breath against her cheek. A sudden pain at the back of her neck was all Inoue felt before her world spiraled and went black.

* * *

To be Contd… 

Where was Ichigo; who's the form the Yoruichi look alike is carrying.. you'll see in the next chappie.. Also Rukia's hell begins.. In case you're wondering.. in this chappie Rukia looks around four or five.. Many of you will be wondering what the heck is up with all these age changes and there's reason behind each change.. You'll see in the next chappie why Rukia changed her form this time.. and as the story progresses you'll understand why these forms are significant.. so please be patient.. Thank you all for your reviews, as I said it really pushes me to write even though I hardly have the time for it these days. Right now I'm focusing on this story; I wanted to start a new one, but that would mean putting this and Haunted on hold, so I'm just gonna try and get this done, then get Haunted done before tackling anything new.. Once again thx for the reviews and the great feedback.. I really appreciate it..


	14. Transfer

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Fourteen

- **Transfer** -

Seireitei, Thirteenth Division..

Located more towards the back of the division and near the thirteenth division gardens was Ukitake Jushiro's private room; equipped with medical supplies and a futon, it was averagely accommodated, and used whenever he needed to rest. The white haired captain lay on his futon as he looked outside the open shoji at the pretty Sakura blossoms drifting across the landscape. The sun was out and the air was light and breezy. The lush green grass and plant life were blossoming and the fragrance of roses and jasmines wafted into the room, but Ukitake was unaware of the beauty surrounding him. Anyone watching him would think he was admiring the view, but his gaze was unfocused and his mind was churning over last weeks events. He shuddered involuntarily and inhaled the cold air before suddenly leaning over and going into another one of his coughing fits. After a few moments he lay partially hunched over his side as he caught back his breath. He stared at the pristine wooden floors before looking down at his hands which gripped his blankets.

"Weak," he whispered detesting his condition. He clutched the sheets tighter and frowned. Often he had tried to write off other people's concerns for his health with a smile, but alone, Ukitake often pondered the reason for his illness and cursed it to its very core. He understood well what it felt like to be sick for so long, to continue living in a prison controlled by ones health. He had been born with this disease wracking at him, limiting him from performing his best. If it wasn't for his mother's optimism and his father's work ethic he doubted he would have made it this far. He probably would have succumbed to depression and perhaps ended his own life as a result. A bored sigh escaped his lips as he sat up on his futon. If Kiyone or Sentaro had seen him up they would have chided him and forced him to lie back down. As much as he loved the two, there were times when he felt they intruded on his privacy. In such occurrences Ukitake masked his annoyance with a smile and complied to get them off his back. He was grateful that the two were busy making sure the others were practicing their morning drills. Pushing back his hair he shifted his form so that he faced the open shoji and relaxed his shoulders a little.

'Kuchiki,' he thought, wondering where she was. She had been missing for a week and there was no sign of her. Worse were the recent missing reports, the tenth division had no leadership as both captain and vice-captain were missing, along with the second division captain, a healer from the fourth division and the human girl. Ukitake shook his head wondering how they could have lost so many people in such a short span of time. It had been a grueling week that began with Rukia's disappearance; then came the never ending stream of hollows both normal and those marked with an X. Two captains and one vice captain went missing during the course of the attacks. Only later when the attacks had died down were they able to place where Rukia was last seen along with the human girl. It was assumed that they had disappeared together and the water pouch that belonged to the missing fourth division healer meant that he had probably disappeared with them. The whole thing was puzzling and worrisome. Besides quelling the retaliation, the Gotei thirteen were swamped with repairs, tending to the sick, burying the dead and controlling the small fights that erupted between and within divisions. Things got especially heated with the shinigami representative who had come bursting into a captain's meeting. If General Yamamoto hadn't intervened, then Ukitake was sure that Kuchiki Byakuya and the youth would have fought right then and there as the boy's blade had been drawn ready to tear apart anything standing in his way of getting Rukia.

A small smile graced Ukitake's lips; the orange haired youth was indeed very intriguing. There were very few people who could get Byakuya riled up to even consider the use of his blade and the representative was certainly one of the few. Despite the attacks on Seireitei and the disappearance of Rukia and the human girl, the human group had returned to their realm deciding to figure things out from there. Ukitake had seen them off at the gate where he had tried to explain the reasoning behind the experiments. He wasn't sure if his words had any impact but he had promised to keep the group up to date with whatever information came his way. He felt he had agreed to such a thing because of his own guilt for allowing Rukia to be experimented on. Perhaps if he had gone against it, his subordinate might still be with them. He shook his head and sighed, there was no use in contemplating the what if's or what not's; doing so would strip away his sanity and that would be far more troublesome than his current state. Wearily, he rose from his position and stood, wavering a little at first before regaining his balance. Slipping on his sandals he pulled on his captain's haori and stepped outside his room deciding that a walk around the place would do him good. Anything was far better than sitting about listlessly. He only hoped that his third seated officers were distracted enough to leave him alone.

* * *

Underground in a hidden base..

The prisoners from Seireitei stood lined inside individual glass cylinders at one end of the coliseum. For the most part of the week everything had been fairly quiet. Inoue and Hanataro had been the first to join Yoruichi, Urahara and the Arrancar. Then Soi Fong was added and more recently Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were brought in. Though the others had yet to be visited by the enemy, an X marked hollow would appear during the middle of the day and supply them with water and food. One meal a day was far better than nothing and most were grateful that their captors hadn't done much of anything else. What troubled them though was that they had yet to see Kuchiki Rukia.

The day for the most part was like any other. The prisoners were left to their own devices and the food had yet to arrive. They were in solitary confinement, unable to hear or speak to each other despite being so close. Undeterred, the shinigami managed to read lips and sign to each other using familiar codes they often used on the battlefield. Not much information was gained and in the end all they could do was wait to see what would happen next. The artificial weather in the room was dull and gloomy unlike most days when it was sunny. Hitsugaya frowned as he shifted in his cell wondering what time it was. The cell space was enough to fall asleep with your body stretched out. There wasn't much room to pace about, but then again for a cell it was far more luxurious than the cells he had seen in Seireitei, especially the ones in the twelfth division. A chill shot down his spine at the thought.

His green eyes shifted towards the end of the coliseum when he heard creaking noises. Absently he wondered if it was lunch time, which meant it was midday. Scanning the area he noticed that the others had their eyes focused on the entrance as well. The door at the end of the coliseum burst open and a tall figure could be seen in the distance dragging something along the floor.

"Dam brat!" the being spat angrily; he tugged the chain harshly eliciting soft whimpers from the form attached to it. The form coughed and sputtered blood along the sands as it was dragged towards the end of the coliseum where the prisoners were kept. The others watched with bated breath as the being finally stood before them. He was tall and well built like Zaraki Kenpachi, but that was where their similarities ended. The pale faced man bore sinister blue eyes and a high chiseled jaw line. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was messy and unruly and had blonde bushy eyebrows. Dressed in similar black garb as the shinigami, his sleeves were rolled up revealing blonde hairy well muscled arms and hands with elongated fingers and sharp nails.

"I'll teach you to disobey me," he grunted, revealing fierce pearly canines. He slammed the side of the wall and soon the light in the area brightened considerably. All eyes fell onto the semi-conscious form that had been dragged to this area. The head was bowed making it difficult to see past the dirty messed up unruly hair that hid the face from view. Everyone's breath hitched realizing that the form had to be a child, as the proportions were too small to be considered an adults. The clothes the child wore were torn in several places revealing horrible burns marks, cuts and deep lacerations that probably penetrated the muscle tissue. A large metallic collar was fitted around the child's neck and a chain was attached to it. The loose collar revealed heavy bruising around the neck as well as red horrendous cuts from the metal which rubbed against the skin. The child's left arm looked broken as the bone stuck out at an odd angle. The fingers that hung limply were scorched and bleeding profusely. A thud was heard as the small form was dropped to the ground; the tall man strode across the room searching for something on the walls.

"Blasted walls," he spat and then after a few moments found the button he had been looking for, he slammed it down; immediately the grounds beneath shook. A feral smile crossed his features as the grounds parted a few feet away from the cylinder chambers revealing a circular platform several feet deep and several feet wide. In the middle of that platform was a large hole that was pitch black. Even the light pooling from above could not penetrate the darkness. The prisoners peered into the darkness and soon found several red, green and yellow dots gazing at them from beneath. The sound of chains rattling diverted everyone's attention back to the man who now stood dangling the injured child over the large hole.

"WAKE UP BRAT!" the man shouted and tugged the chain, half choking the already injured child. The bent head slowly lifted as an eye fluttered open. The shinigami felt their stomachs convulse as they realized that the child was indeed Kuchiki Rukia. Her lip was split and bleeding; and her left jaw was severely bruised. Rukia's right eye was shut, her eyelids puffed and swollen red. Blood, dirt and sweat marred her face from the scratches she received and a nasty gash on her left temple bled profusely. Her form was jolted as the blonde haired man shook her in annoyance. The muscles beneath his uniform rippled as he tortured the child brutally with his constant tugs on the chain. Her body jostled like a marionette. Gaining no response from his actions he growled and narrowed his eyes onto her limp form.

"Next time when I tell you deliver a killing blow you better do it." He grabbed the metal collar and flung her towards the hole, eliciting several reactions from the prisoners.

Inoue screamed; Matsumoto raised her hand out as she called out her friends name in horror; Hanataro placed his hands on the glass in dismay; Hitsugaya and Soi Fong stood in shock at what they were seeing; Yoruichi pummeled her fists against her barrier angrily while Urahara tried desperately to summon his powers. All their attempts had been in vain. In moments the hole was sealed and the blonde man stood with his arms folded across his chest quite pleased with himself. His blue eyes shifted to the prisoners and he grinned in amusement at the glares he received from them. Only the Arrancar seemed disinterested and the sandy blonde girl seemed too busy sobbing to even look his way. After a few moments the large man left.

Several minutes passed before the door creaked open and two new forms appeared. One was a tall lady with short cropped white hair. Her whole ensemble was black, from her high heeled boots, to her leather pants, tank top and leather jacket. A katana was strapped to her back. The woman was slightly tanned and bore bright yellow eyes. She placed her hand on the child standing beside her. The girl looked up at her mentor and then back onto the grounds.

"There lies another," the tanned woman stated. The girl stared at the grounds, her bright blue eyes widened and a sinister smile crept across her face.

"Is she dead?" the question caused the white haired woman to frown. Yellow eyes gazed down at the golden head of hair while absently wondering what type of a child she had been given to mentor. Apparently unlike the one buried beneath the grounds, this one seemed to bask in the glory of a kill. It was somewhat disturbing to see the girl coated in the blood of her enemy and grinning ear to ear.

"Well is she?" the question snapped the older woman out of her musings. She looked down at the girl questioningly.

"Is she dead or do I have to kill her?" the girl asked exasperated.

"No. She isn't dead."

Yellow eyes watched as the girls bright blue eyes darkened instantly at the thought of a kill. A chill shot down the woman's spine as she wondered how the child would be once she was put in the age traveler. Would she be this crazy when she got older?

"Shion?" the girl called. The woman named Shion was about to answer when a call came for her. Shifting off to the side she quickly tapped her comm link and nodded her head.

"Norie I need to check up on something, I expect you to stay here and wait until I get back." Without a second thought the woman named Shion flash stepped away leaving the blonde alone to her own devices. The girl named Norie was dressed in the black robes of a shinigami. She looked nine or ten at the most as she was taller than Rukia and looked more mature. Norie kicked the dirt and frowned as utter boredom settled in. She snorted and then turned her attention towards the large glass cylinders that housed the latest prisoners. She eyed them curiously and felt severely bored as none of them were free for her to play with. Her well trained ears picked up the feint sounds of a rumble. Soon the grounds cracked and the place shook with such force that Norie was thrown off balance and fell sharply on her backside. Her blue eyes watched in fascination as the earth caved in where the hole was. The sudden shift in gravity had her whole being pinned to the ground as someone's reiatsu flared up. It was high, surprisingly high unlike the others she had met. An explosion from beneath sent dirt and chunks of cement soaring into the skies; it took several minutes for the dust to settle and when it finally did Norie saw a bloody disheveled girl standing before her in tattered robes that once resembled her own. Crimson eyes settled on blue before the small form collapsed sinking into unconsciousness. Norie sat watching the unconscious form curiously. There was something about this particular child that pulled her almost alluringly so. The blonde smiled giddily, she had taken up an immediate fascination with the blood stained form. She bit her lips realizing that the other children would probably take an interest in her as well. She quickly searched her sash and pulled out a small pocket knife.

The others watched as the girl straddled Rukia's waist. They soon began pounding the glass in an attempt to get her attention or at least stop her from carving something into Rukia's chest. What was even more disturbing was that Rukia remained motionless throughout the whole ordeal. Blood seeped out of the cuts the blonde had made in the girl's flesh. Without a second thought she leaned down and licked it making sure to coat her lips in the red liquid.

The prisoners were aghast by what they were seeing.

'Bakemono,' they thought as their eyes widened in terror at the cruelty that such a young mind could inflict.

"NORIE!" a voice called and the blonde immediately rose up and turned looking towards her stunned mentor. Shion stared at the girls blood red lips while hiding her own fears. Norie was getting out of hand and it was getting to a point where Shion was beginning to question her own safety when dealing with the psychotic child.

"I was just putting my name on her in case the others wanted her," Norie explained, causing her mentor to do a double take mentally.

'Possessive,' Shion thought remembering that the girl often cast daggers at those she mingled with. It was apparent that Rukia would also feel the brunt of Norie's possession just as Shion had.

"Get back to your training," Shion stated. Like a child her age Norie pouted and shook her head.

"But I want to play with her," she whined.

"She's in no condition to play with you. Perhaps when she's better, now run along or else you'll be punished."

The last statement had its desired effect and the girl's face fell at the thought of punishment. Clenching her fists she got off the prone form and stood glaring at her mentor.

"FINE!" she screamed before disappearing in a flash. Shion ran a hand through her cropped hair wondering just what the hell she had gotten herself into. This was certainly not what she had signed up for, training children to become cold blooded killers. Worse yet was that among all the potentials, she had the most psychotic child. She paused remembering that there was still another more dangerous child, one even worse than her own. She shuddered inwardly wondering just how terrible the girl would be as an enemy.

"You seem disturbed," a voice spoke. Had Shion not felt the presence beside her a fraction of a second earlier she may have yelped in shock. The woman merely sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing."

The cloaked being disappeared and reappeared kneeling beside Rukia, its cloaked form faced the prisoners. From beneath the robes an ashen hand stretched out. The palm faced upwards revealing a closed red eyelid. After a few incantations the eyelid opened and a yellow eye peered out searching the vicinity. The palm was turned over so that the eye could see the small form beneath. After a few moments the palm was flipped up for the cloaked being to inspect, the eye had turned crimson.

"Who cares for this child?" the being asked.

"Manabu."

"I see. I shall speak to him later. For now she will be under my care."

Shion remained still, she could feel her flesh crawl at the very thought of this being caring for a child. She had heard the rumors of the hooded figure being recruited straight from the depths of hell, but none had seen the figure's face and discerning its sex was still impossible as the voice was both male and female all at once. Her yellow eyes watched as the figure lifted the injured form off the grounds. In an instant it disappeared.

The tanned woman sighed and then eyed the remnants of the hole which now reeked of death. Apparently one of the many punishment holes was out of commission. She surveyed the area and eyed the prisoners before slamming her fist against the wall; the lights dimmed projecting a dull gloomy day. She disappeared and a second later the prisoners could hear the sound of the door slamming shut. All eyes fell onto the strewn rubble wondering just what the hell was going on.

* * *

To be Contd…

Bakemono means monster/ spirits /ghost.. thanks to those who reviewed for the heads up on that..

Hope you enjoyed the chappie, more to come when possible.


	15. Scrutiny

**Rukia Baby**

by

Mojo-licious

Chapter Fifteen

- **Scrutiny** -

Violet eyes squeezed shut and teeth bit down on the wooden block as hands quickly straightened and then pushed the dislocated bone back in place. She cried out through clenched teeth. Despite her discomfort her trainer bent and tested the reattached joint eliciting tremors of pain and numbness down her arm. Her muscles quivered in response as the being inspected the bruised joint and gently prodded the muscle. Her face was flushed and her brow was sleek with sweat from the intense pain she had undergone. Unlike her previous trainer, this cloaked being named Nur seemed to care for her condition and tended to her injuries methodically. If the being wasn't around then the assistant, Nsia, would often tend to her injuries.

"Everything seems to be well," with that the being named Nur rose and went towards the door. Rukia watched her trainer talk to the woman with curly red hair. Her vision became hazy as she lay back down in bed feeling dizzy and disoriented. She had finished yet another grueling exercise and had sustained injuries. Swallowing hard she tried to breathe in properly. Her small frame had taken a severe beating, especially her side which ached from the blows she had received. She needed to recuperate quickly for the upcoming fights. Just as she was about to close her eyes she felt someone touch her cheek gently and saw the kind assistant Nsia hovering above her. Her curly red hair framed her porcelain face and her green eyes looked down at her with such tenderness. Soft whispers filled Rukia's ears as the gentle lull of Nsia's voice caused her body to relax and her mind to slip into the abyss. The healer rinsed a cloth in the basin and touched it to Rukia's injured side. The lulling sounds of the healer's voice abruptly halted as pain flared up the girl's side. Violet eyes opened instantly and her good hand latched onto Nsia's arm preventing her from touching the wound.

"Sshh.. it's alright Rukia. I just need to clean it," the healer whispered trying to reassure the child. There was fear in those violet orbs and again Nsia like so many other times, wondered about the damage done to the child. Nur hadn't mentioned anything when the child had been brought to her in the beginning, but the hours she had spent bandaging and healing the child spoke volumes about the girl's previous trainer.

"It's alright Roo," the healer whispered using the special nickname she had coined for the girl.

She placed a tender kiss on Rukia's forehead and whispered an incantation. Violet eyes closed and Rukia fell unconscious. Nsia waited for a few moments. Tenderly she pushed back Rukia's sweaty bangs and then inspected the child's body. Rukia lay in a pair of shorts on the bed. Nsia studied the small form, noting the cuts and scrapes that ran across her abdomen and the horrific bruise on her right side which spanned from her ribcage to her belly. The healer tried not to think of what the girl had faced this time on the training field. There were grotesque looking creatures hidden within the tunnels, more specifically inside the caves and holes of the place. While the creatures were difficult for those in the normal ranks of the military to deal with, she could only imagine how much more difficult it would be for the children; especially for someone like Rukia, who was the shortest and smallest of the bunch. After waiting a few more moments Nsia dipped the cloth in the basin and rinsed it. Carefully she placed the cloth on Rukia's injured side, Rukia's breath hitched and her body tensed. Nsia bit her lip worriedly but continued dabbing the cloth lightly against the bruised skin. Soft whimpers and hurried breaths filled the quiet room as the healer continued her task. After five basins of bloody water and two hours of care, Nsia was finally done. The healer pulled the blanket over her patient and leaned down placing a final kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Sleep well Roo," she whispered. She gathered her things, stood, and turned off the light beside Rukia's bed before closing the door behind her.

Two hours later..

The temperature in the room began to drop and the air became thick creating a mist that drifted towards the bed. The mist swirled and cold droplets of water joined, freezing and becoming solid ice instantly. A translucent face emerged from the mist. Cold ice blue eyes stared at the sleeping form. Blue icy lips parted releasing a white puff into the air.

"Fool." The voice was distinctly female.

"You should have been more careful," the woman chastised. Her tone was both regal and severe. Hard blue eyes scanned the occupant taking in the details of each injury. She had borne witness to every suffering endured by the petite form, from the time of her awakening. Though she could not feel the pain of each lashing, or injury, she was privy to its depth and location, as well as the mental scars left on her charge. The child's pain was in a sense her own and whether she desired it or not, they were bound.

There wasn't much she could offer the girl. Unlike other Zanpakuto's, she lacked the affection most gave to their charges earning her the nickname Ice Queen. She was blunt, aloof and resilient. It was expected, she supposed, after all she was a warrior queen. Born, bred and raised to defy the odds and conquer. The ice that ran in her veins was evidence of this.

Blue eyes watched as the small form began tossing about restlessly. Sode no Shirayuki frowned realizing the child would injure herself further. A translucent hand materialized from the mist and was placed onto Rukia's hot forehead. The warrior queen felt her anger rise at the healer's negligence and wondered where the woman was.

The feel of a warm hand on her cold arm drew the Zanpakuto out of her musings. Her blue eyes looked down at her charge, noting the disoriented violet eyes that studied her. The warrior queen waited to see how her charge would react.

"Cold," came the whisper. Under normal circumstances she would chastise the girl for stating the obvious, but Sode no Shirayuki remained quiet.

Rukia's hot cheeks and hands were given instant relief. Still delirious and barely aware of her actions the small form tugged the arm towards her and hugged it. While the hand cooled the girls cheek, the arm draped across her, cooled her torso. The discomfort she felt moments ago dissipated and she soon fell asleep.

Sode no Shirayuki was placed in a rather awkward position. She wasn't used to people touching her. The whole thing made her feel uneasy, but she understood its necessity. Her senses tingled alerting her to a presence and she disappeared, a portion of her drifted towards the corner of the room for observation. Sure enough the red haired healer emerged with a lit candle in one hand and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders for warmth. The woman inhaled sharply at the sudden frigid air and then coughed a few times.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she wondered aloud, as she made her way towards the bed. Her fingers flicked on the light beside the bed before she leaned over to check her patient.

Sode no Shirayuki watched as the healer rushed about gathering specific items to treat the high fever. Part of her was grateful to the woman, while another part disliked her for being so lax in treating her charge. After a few minutes the Zanpakuto disappeared, preferring to observe things from her icy realm. For now Rukia seemed to be in good hands and Sode no Shirayuki noted the attachment forming between the healer and the girl. Only time would tell how the relationship would end, for now the warrior queen would merely observe the two before voicing her concerns to her charge.

* * *

Seireitei, First division.. 

Seated at his desk the aged General of the Gotei 13 stroked his beard as he mulled over the reports he had read. His eyes traveled towards the red folder and the scattered documents on his desk with information pertaining to the late Atagawa Nori, the previous thirteenth division captain. The man had an exemplary military record. He was a highly decorated captain and those in his division had been devoted to him. In many ways the man reminded Yamamoto of Aizen, the only difference being that Atagawa had lost his entire family to a hollow attack which later led to his decline.

The General had studied the file, paying close attention to a medical report on the man stating that he had been unfit to perform his duties as a captain. In the end an unstable mind led him to ruin as many speculated that the loss of his family had been too much for him to take. Even before the Central 46 Chambers could reach a verdict on his role in the Gotei 13, the man had disappeared along with a handful of his loyal followers.

General Yamamoto's eyes fell onto a thick stapled report with details pertaining to the wars that lasted an entire century. Those had been the toughest years. Fear, disease, famines and suspicion ran rampant through the place. Death was everywhere, its scent clinging to the walls that protected the city. After grueling battles and the death of three generations of captains and vice-captains the war had finally ended and those left behind were forced to pick up the pieces and restore order. The chaos left in the quake of the war had been almost as cumbersome as the wars itself. The aged General closed his eyes recalling how difficult things had been back then. The Gotei 13 captains today were stronger than the previous generations, but with the threat of Aizen and his Arrancar, there was a lot for them to deal with. Their forces would be stretched and the attacks upon Seireitei would be relentless. Aizen was deadly enough, but the new wave of attacks coming from the new enemy was lethal. Already they had lost two captains and a vice-captain; anymore losses could severely cripple their defense. After much deliberation the General had asked his vice-captain to seek out Kurosaki Ichigo and bring him back to Seireitei. He had sent word that Ichigo was needed to help with the fifth division; the truth was that the General wanted to keep a close eye on the youth in case he did something drastic like go after Kuchiki Rukia or his other human friend. The boy though not refined in his skills as shinigami was none the less a formidable force to deal with and Yamamoto was worried that his loyalties would lead him straight to his death, especially with these new forces aligned against them.

Absently the General turned his attention to the contents in the high level security folder labeled Project Gen-Alpha. Just the thought of it sent a chill down his spine. In the past Atagawa had created a formidable group of beings with great strength and power. It was these beings that caused the most damage to Seireitei and were the most difficult to kill. According to the report there were ten of these beings; it was assumed that their small numbers were a result of the tremendous resources needed to create them. There was little information on the details of Atagawa's operations. In the end the report was inconclusive in many areas leaving far more questions than answers. The one thing that did catch the General's attention was that the beings were marked with strange red tattoos. The location of the markings bore a great significance to the status and power of the individual and within the hierarchy of power there were three beings at the top. Of the three beings, one had the marking on the scalp, while the other two were unknown. It was noted that a few of the other Gen-Alpha beings had markings on the shoulder blade, the arm, the hand, the thigh and the base of the skull.

The elderly man frowned at the possibility of these warriors being resurrected. The Arrancar were already a handful, but the Gen-Alpha warriors would be the greatest threat. For now he decided to remain silent about his findings, there was no sense in causing a panic; his captains had enough to worry about. A knock on the door alerted the General who narrowed his eyes knowing instantly who it was.

"Enter."

General Yamamoto looked at his vice-captain, Sasakibe Chojiro, who had his head bowed. Chojiro's stance and the lack of the substitute shinigami beside him confirmed General Yamamoto's fears; the boy had acted on his own, still he waited for his vice-captain to confirm his suspicions.

"Taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo is missing."

* * *

To be Contd… 

It took me a lot longer to write this chapter; I created two other versions but wasn't pleased with where the story was going so I created this one. I hope the latter part of the chapter helped explain a few things. I just love Rukia.. I've always wondered about the relationship between Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia. Hoped you liked the interaction between them. Oh and that's not Sode no Shirayuki's complete form in case you're wondering.

My thanks to all who reviewed, I always appreciate hearing your thoughts on my story. Hope you enjoyed the chappie, more to come when possible.

Next chappie. Ichigo and Kaien


End file.
